It's A Spy Game
by Imagine Wings
Summary: What if there was more to Oda Ritsu than what met the eye ten years ago. What if the game for both he and Takano was only now just beginning. The Scorpion, an arms dealer and bomb maker had better watch out! I took a lot of inspiration from Burn Notice and Covert Affairs. Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting

**I took a lot of inspiration from Burn Notice and Covert Affairs, I love those shows. This is kind of an AU. Go easy on me I just signed up a few days ago and I'm trying to figure out all of this stuff and this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_"Sempai, are you, do you love me? I mean you never have said anything. Are we dating?" Ritsu looked down to the bed spread as he said all of this, waiting for his reply._

_ "Hm ha ha," Saga sempai snorted._

_ 'He… he laughed, he laughed at me. Wait, does this mean… Sempai was just playing with me!' Ritsu screamed in his head. He noticed Saga sempai turning away. 'I'll teach him not to play with me!' he thought. With that, Ritsu struck his sempai in the back of the head with his foot as hard as he could and took off running. Ritsu could feel the tear starting to stream down his face._

_ "Ritsu! Wait Ritsu, god dammit Oda Ritsu wait," Saga sempai yelled after Ritsu as Ritsu sprinted down the street. _

_ Ritsu didn't know how long he ran for but he stopped when his cell started ringing. There was only one person who had his cell number. Ritsu pulled his phone out and took a few calming breathes before answering. "Yah, this Onodera, go."_

_ "Onodera, we're starting the raid in two hours. Hurry and meet with your partner, Kohinata san, and she'll give you the details," the voice on Ritsu's phone said. "After we're done, we're going to have to erase all traces of your cover as Oda Ritsu from the school."_

_ "Understood sir, I have no reason to stay anyways," Onodera replied glancing back in the direction he had just come from, feeling the tears pricking at his eyes again._

_ "Whatever just hurry the hell up. We have got to move on this," With that Onodera heard the click that signaled the call was over._

* * *

_Four hours later_

_Onodera felt the tears overflow onto his face. It was all his fault. If he hadn't still been distracted about his sempai he would have noticed the final gunman. He would have been able to protect himself instead of An chan having to shove him out of the way at the last second, only then to be shot in the head herself. It was all his fault. _

"_I swear, I will never get burned again. I will never fall in love and become distracted because of it ever again. I will not be so negligent as to let someone else die for me ever again, An chan. I swear this to you, I swear," Onodera breathed to his fallen comrade's body in the cold, quiet morgue. With that he kissed her frigid, pale cheek and then walked away. _

_The next day he was on the first plane to England for his next assignment. He didn't look back as the plane left the runway. _

* * *

Onodera woke with a start, it had been years since he thought about that day and his promise. He had made damn sure that he kept it, but he never thought about the reason for it. Ritsu glanced at the clock which read 0400.

'Guess I'd better get up,' he thought. There were new recruits coming in today that he was going to have to meet in order to be on the same page for the next mission. Ritsu wanted to go over their personnel files before he met them.

The mission seemed like it would be straight forward. Ritsu just hoped none of the operatives involved in this mission would be a headache.

Onodera had been working for Shade since he was twelve. Both his parents were involved in covert ops and Special Forces so it was only natural he would join an intelligence agency. He joined Shade because it had no connection to any member of his family. He preferred to be away from them.

After getting dressed, Onodera flipped on one of the twenty four hour news stations, started a pot of coffee and opened the newspaper.

"_We will have more on the protest in Egypt as the story develops. In other news a suicide bomber set off his bomb in Libya near the American Embassy in the early hour of the morning today. The blast injured four people and killed six others. This is the third bombing near a Western Embassy this month, however no embassy has been damaged." t_he anchor stated.

Ritsu sighed. He had noticed an uptick on the threats coming in on the Middle Eastern desk involving embassies. This would probably mean he would have to fly out there and do some intelligence gathering. The Middle East was his least favorite part of the world. Between fanaticals, CIA operatives, and general craziness he found the entire region to be a massive headache. Really the only reason people gave a rat's ass about the area was because of the oil. Ritsu was of the opinion that once it dried up the general awareness and political intrigue and manipulation would dry up too.

Ritsu much preferred places like China, Russia, Europe, or South America. Ritsu turned when he heard his coffee pot beep and poured himself a mug. Ritsu sighed; the one good thing about the Middle East was what was in his hands. There really was nothing like qishr, Yemenese coffee, in the morning. Onodera took a few swigs before grabbing his to go mug dumping the coffee in and taking his keys. If the news was any indication, it was going to be a long day.

'_Great,'_ thought Onodera.

* * *

Looking into the mirror, the man began running the brush through his fresh washed raven hair. His brows furrowed over his caramel eyes. It was going to be his first day at Shade. He had woken up at 0700 hours and did not have to be in until 0930 hours. However, he was nervous. This was going to be his first day at one of the best, secret intelligence agencies in the world. Everyone has heard of MI6 or the CIA, or Mossad but really those are just for show and don't actually do anything. Secret and private agencies like Shade are the ones that do all the intelligence gathering. Japan was safer and stronger because of Shade.

Masamune had learned that his handler had joined the agency when he was twelve. That had been thirteen years ago. Now Masamune was no stranger to very young intelligence officers, he started working in covert ops when he was fifteen. However, Masamune had heard that while his new handler had been abroad in England he had not only brought down a sleeper cell unit but had also stop the assassination of the then Prime Minister. This was all when his handler was fifteen and sixteen years old! The most Masamune had to his name was handing out bribes to some officials in various African countries, a couple of assassinations, and working with troops in Afghanistan to take out some low ranking al-Qaeda members.

It was now 0900 and Masamune decided to head to a café he knew was a five minute walk from Shade.

* * *

Masamune soon arrived at the café and saw a black Mercedes parallel parked next to the café in front of its windows. When he walked in he noticed that besides the three waitresses standing around the counter there were two men sitting in the booth farthest from the entrance. One had chestnut hair and olive colored eyes. The other seemed to have bright platinum blond hair, but due to his back being pointed at the door, Masamune could not see his face. The two men seemed to be talking about a couple of files that were in between them.

Suddenly the brunette looked up at Masamune. "This is a surprise," the brunette said, raising his eyebrows. "You must be Takano Masamune. Please, join us."

Masamune was surprised but did as he was told. The two men moved the folders so he couldn't see what was in them as he sat down.

"Hello, my name is Onodera Ritsu and this is my partner. We will be working with at the… new building. Please take care of us." Onodera said after one of the waitresses brought Masamune coffee. Masamune understood that "new building," was code for Shade. He already knew his handler's name was Onodera Ritsu, he just didn't expect him to be such a pretty boy. He thought Onodera would be tall, well-muscled, and well more macho than what he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me," Masamune answered.

Onodera smiled, "Well as long as you're here, let's go over a few starters. One, you will report directly to me on all matters. Two, if you have a question ask me or Seiji here," Onodera nodded to the blond. "Finally, we do things by the book."

Masamune stared at Onodera. _'He cannot be serious about the book thing can he? I mean most of the work is improvisation. In the real world the book is outdated and leaves no room for imagination. I was nervous about working with this guy!_' Masamune thought. "Useless," he breathed.

"Excuse me," Onodera almost shrieked with his face turning bright red.

"Your ideas are useless." Masamune sighed.

"Ahh, Onodera. I'm going to head back first, can I have the keys?" Seiji asked.

Onodera quickly forked them over before turning back to Masamune. "Listen Takano san I've been in the field and have followed the book. It helps to protect the people you are in charge of and allows for…"

"It's bureaucratic nonsense that does not allow for breathing room and is impractical and anyone who believes otherwise is an idiot." Takano interrupted as Seiji exited the café.

"You don't understand! It works. If you can't work…"

BOOM! Suddenly there were shards of glass flying everywhere. A wall of heat slammed Onodera and Takano further into the booth disorienting both of them. Onodera was the first to recover.

"Oh no! Seiji no," he breathed.

Masamune looked up. Where the Mercedes had been there was simply a flaming car with a blacken and charred corpse in the driver's seat.

'_Oh shit,'_ Masamune thought.


	2. The Mission

**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter. This first part is for Hiyokocchi and SaySaeri because they first reviewed this and it made me happy. Sorry about Seiji so here is some more screen time. More reviews are appreciated. **

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

"_Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Komamiura Seiji. Please take care of me."_

_ "Nice to meet you, I'm Onodera Ritsu. Please take care of me."_

_ Onodera carefully observed Seiji. Seiji was tall, about six two and a hundred and eighty pounds. He had stormy gray eyes with a light tan. The only thing Ritsu could not understand was that hair._

_ Seiji notice Onodera staring. "I'm naturally this blond," he stated pointing to his head. "My mother was French and my father was Japanese," he smiled dropping his hand. _

_ Ritsu smiled, "Sounds like you had to deal with a lot when you were growing up. Is that a Kansai accent I hear?"_

_ "Yah, I was born and lived in the area for about six years." Seiji then notice the book by Onodera. "What are you reading?"_

_ "Oh, it's called 'The Son of the Moon,'" Ritsu answered._

_ "The new book by Usami Akihiko?"_

_ "Yah, you read his books too?"_

_ "Are you kidding he's my favorite author. It's so cool someone around our age can write such great stories," Seiji responded. _

_Onodera smiled. "I think we will work well together Komamiura san."_

"_Please call me Seiji. It will be nice to talk to someone about work and books. Everyone I've met only speaks English."_

"_Well, we are in England Seiji san."_

"_Ah ha, ha, I guess you're right." Seiji grinned rubbing his hand on the back of his head. _

* * *

Onodera opened his eyes. That was his first memory of Komamiura Seiji. The two had become fast friends after that meeting and had become an effective team. Their most successful missions were due to how well they work together.

Both of Seiji's parents had died in a plane crash when he was ten years old. His only living relative was his little sister Komamiura Justine. Ritsu had just listened to his department head, Isaka Ryuichiro, call and very tastelessly tell her that Seiji had died in an "unfortunate car accident with an investigation that was up in smoke."

Ritsu really had to suppress his strong urge to strangle Isaka san for that comment. "Isaka san, please give me the phone." Onodera motioned with his hand. "Give me the phone right now."

"Listen Komamiura kun, Onada san wants to talk to you," Isaka said into the phone.

"It's Onodera, Isaka san," Ritsu stated as Isaka handed over the phone.

* * *

As Onodera started conversing with Justine, Isaka walked out to talk to the only other man who knew what happened at the café. Shade had been able to shut down the area with a gas leak story but as soon as they reopened the area the reporters and news crews would be all over it. Isaka knew it was no coincidence that a bomb went off near Shade headquarters. The car was registered to one of Shade's front companies.

"You must me Takano Masamune. I'm Isaka Ryuichiro. Well this is an eventful first day for you and you haven't even started working yet."

"I have so many questions," Takano stated.

"Well your first assignment was going to be a small role in Onodera's and Komamiura's mission but we now have an opening that we need to fill. You understand right?"

"Yes. When you have a hole you fill it with a diamond, even if it's rough," Takano answered. Isaka nodded before handing over a huge file.

"You've heard about the bombings near Western embassies in the Middle East, correct?"

"Yah, the suicide bombers."

"Actually that was just a story that Shade and The Gray Company made up. The bombs have actually been sophisticated shaped charges. Very high grade," Isaka replied.

"The Gray Company?"

"It's an English intelligence agency. Both Onodera and Komamiura have… had been liaisons to it. The Gray Company had already been looking into the bombings when they found a connection to Japan. The Gray Company is going to continue working in the Middle East to take down the terrorists and the importer whose brings them the bombs."

"The bombs are imported?"

"That's the Japan connection. Apparently some of the recovered bomb fragments contain materials only found in Japan. We have to find the bomb maker and arms dealer for the bombs. Now according to the file the parts are typically used by a bomb maker known only as the Scorpion."

"The Scorpion? I've heard of him, but no one's ever seen him." Masamune stared at Isaka.

"The file has more details than I can give you. Onodera's already done some investigating. Talk to him when he's done," Isaka sighed before turning and walking away, leaving Takano to read the file.

* * *

When Ritsu walked out of Isaka san's office, Takano stood up. He noticed that Onodera's eyes were red and his nose was a little runny. However, when Onodera noticed Takano he quickly rubbed his eyes.

"You know there is nothing wrong with mourning a friend," Takano quietly said.

"That's not important, I assume Isaka san… gave you a promotion."

"Yah, how exactly are we supposed to find these people?"

"With the way the bombs are designed and how there placed, I believe the bomb maker and arms dealer are one and the same. With that in mind… Sei…Komamiura… and I have been trying to get information from this info broker we know. However, he hasn't given us anything."

"Then he probably doesn't know anything," Takano stated.

"No, with the way he acts he definitely knows something. He just hasn't felt like telling me anything. Seiji however was close to getting him to talk. He might tell you though. You seem like you might be his type."

"The file doesn't have anything in it about an info broker though."

"He doesn't mix well with government types and takes great pains not to be heard of. The only reason I know about him is because I met him when I was fifteen."

Takano shook his head, "So who's this information broker?"

"His name is Kisa Shouta," Ritsu answered.

"Alright let's go then."

"Kay," Onodera replied. Looking down at the book he was holding.

"Is that Usami Akihiko's book, 'The Son of the Moon?'"

"Yah, it's the first thing Seiji and I ever talked about I thought I'd mail it to his sister because it was his favorite book."

"Have you read it?" Onodera simply nodded. "It's kind of a challenging read, don't you think," Masamune smiled.

"Actually, I read it when it first came out. I found it compelling."

"Really? You must have been an advanced reader."

"Not really, but when I was a student I used to read all the books in my school library. It was… a hobby of mine."

Takano's eyes widen and he stared at Onodera. _"No way, it's not possible. It can't be him! But he even has the same first name! Please be Oda Ritsu, please be my Ritsu."_


	3. The Info Broker

**This chapter got a little long but I wanted to give a bit of time to Kisa. He totally deserves it. Sorry the flashback also got a bit long, but I wanted have a little more about Takano's background. I took inspiration from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: My Kingdom of Loneliness. It's manga just by a different mangaka based off of Nakamura Shungiku sensei's work. **

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **

* * *

"_Look I was wondering if you could just tell me the address of a student. Oda Ritsu, O-D-A and R-I-T-S-U. He's fifteen," Saga asked._

_ "Huh, and I told you, there is no student by the name of Oda Ritsu in our records. Are you sure he attends this school," the secretary asked._

_ "Yes, I'm sure. I met him in our school library. I can't ask any of his classmates because you know the school is doing a class transfer with Ouran High School and his class is the one that was transferred."_

_ "Well, they will be back next week, so you can ask then."_

_ "No you don't understand, next week I'm moving to Shikoku. I have to find him now," Saga practically yelled._

_ "I'm very sorry, but we don't have anything about him."_

_ "Ha, alright thank you for your time," Saga sighed. It had been a week since Ritsu had kicked Saga sempai in the back of the head, and had stopped coming to school. Whenever Saga asked anyone, they seemed not to know who he was talking about. Not even the library staff! What was even freakier was when Saga went to look at the books he and Ritsu had both read, Oda Ritsu's name was no longer written under Saga Masamune's name._

"_It's like Ritsu never existed," thought Saga sempai as he walked home. _

"_Could I have just made him up in my mind to escape the reality of my home? Geez, I thought that was what work was for. I must be losing it. I mean this last mission was a bust. What was the head office thinking, just because this drug dealer has a thing for high school Asian males doesn't mean she would have automatically gone for me. I mean the school is full of other guys who are more her type than me probably. I wasn't even able to get close to her daughter, but that might have been my fault because of all the time I spent with Ritsu, or I guess really just with myself. God how pathetic is that? Making up some guy who truly loved me just so I can feel some connection to the rest of the world. To prove to myself that the world gives a flying fuck about a seventeen year boy with a crappy home life. I'm really that desperate. What the fuck is wrong with me," Saga thought as he entered his home and was greeted by Sorata. Sorata was just in time to see the tear spill onto Saga's face as he remember when Ritsu first came home with him, or rather, when Saga first imagined Ritsu coming home with him. _

_That's when Saga heard a knock on the door. Quickly wiping away his tear, Saga got up and answered the door. There were two men standing there in black suits and sunglasses._

"_Hello are you Saga Masamune," the man on the right asked._

"_Yah, who wants to know?" However with that answer, the man on the left tasered Saga and the man on the right caught him as he fell. The last thing Saga remembered seeing was both men smiling, just before everything went black. _

* * *

"Seiji and I were going to visit Kisa san at 1400, so if we want to make the meeting, we're going to have to leave now," Onodera huffed as he walked to his desk and picked up a briefcase lying on his chair.

"How does this guy get any of his information," Takano asked.

"He has various sources throughout several government agencies and all other areas of work and interest. He has several… friends. He once told me that he had a thing for gossip and being an info broker was the closest job to that, that he actually liked."

"What's in the case," Takano asked while taking some Kisses candies from the bowl that was on the desk.

"48695000 yen," Onodera answered.

Takano almost choked on the Kisses he was eating. "That's 500,000 dollars US!"

"Hm mm, Kisa san's expensive but given what we're looking for and the fact that his information is always good, he is well worth it."

"He better be," Takano muttered. _"He's changed quite a bit. He used to be so shy and sweet. Now he's very forward in his work and is downright combative with me. He even looks me in the eye with those gorgeous olive eyes. I never even actually saw the color of them before! God there beautiful, and those lips I wonder what it's like now to ravage them. Oh god I've got to stop this line of thought or I'm going to have to take care of more than just this mission. I wonder if he recognizes me and just hasn't wanted to say anything. Should I say something? I wonder why his name is different now,"_ thought Takano.

"We better get going now," Onodera sighed.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yah, why?"

"You did just lose a friend in a pretty violent fashion," Takano replied softly looking at Onodera with concern.

Onodera looked at Takano before saying, "Let's just get through this meeting. Seiji would kill me if we didn't follow through on his account."

* * *

"Is this a gay bar," Takano asked.

"Yah, Kisa san works in one of the VIP private rooms in the back," Ritsu answered.

"Hey Miroku kun when are you going to get tired of playing with Kisa san and play with me instead," one of the patrons asked Onodera before noticing Takano. "Whoa who is your friend? Dude you can ride me anytime!"

"Get lost Izumi, your drunk," Onodera seethed.

"Why he call you Miroku," asked Takano.

"I'd didn't want any of these people knowing my real name. Now come on let's go."

"Kay, but I got too say, what's his name?... Izumi kind of fits the stereotype of gay guys."

"Yah, he only gets like that when he's blackout drunk."

"Really? It's only 1345," Masamune said shocked.

"Well, an American saying fits this."

"Oh and what's that?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Onodera quipped with a small smile. "There's Kisa san." Onodera discreetly pointed to one of the VIP rooms.

"Alright, let's go," Takano responded moving towards the room.

"Actually, I want you to make the approach, I'll back you up if things go… a little sour shall we say," Onodera said handing Takano the brief case. "Just tell him you're with me."

Takano nodded and proceeded into the room.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Takano Masamune, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm here in Onodera's place."

"Yes I imagined you would be. Give my condolences to Onodera about Komamiura," Kisa answered looking up at Takano and then thoroughly examining him with his innocent doe brown eyes.

"How did you know about Komamiura, he died less than five hours ago!"

"Didn't Onodera tell you? I'm an information broker; it's my job to be in the know. Shall I order us a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem," Kisa asked motioning a waiter while still staring at Takano.

"I brought the required amount of money, do you have the information we want, and aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"What, no small talk? These last few hours at Shade must have been eventful; you should tell me about it while having a glass. Oh and by the way, I'm older than I look, even older than you in fact." Kisa then poured a glass of the Chateau d'Yquem and handed it to Takano. "Oh and I won't accept that type of payment from you," Kisa smirked.

"What, why not?"

"Oh I think we can come to some other arrangement."

"And what would that be?" However, before Kisa could answer a tall man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes came in.

"Kisa you bastard, you haven't called me back," the man yelled.

"Ahh, that's probably because I didn't want to call you," sighed Kisa.

"And who the hell are you," the man yelled at Takano, "Are you cheating with my boyfriend?"

"Listen, dumb fuck, I told you it was a onetime deal. Now get lost," Kisa hissed.

"Yah right, you owe me a better explanation than that!" Just as the man started coming forward with his hand outstretched, Kisa pulled a .45 caliber gun with a silencer and shot the man twice in the chest. Takano just sat there, stunned.

"Hmm," Kisa hummed, "So unfortunate, he really was good looking, tsk. Let's let my men clean this mess up and continue our conversation in my private office." Kisa stood up and walked past the body. Takano took one last look at before following. Kisa was certainly a lot more vindictive and dangerous than he appeared, Takano decided.

When they entered the room Kisa turned around just as Takano started talking again. "Look all we want is whatever information you have about the Scorpion."

"Yes, yes I know. When I dealt with Komamiura, he asked the same thing. However he didn't give me the payment I wanted. Perhaps you can?"

"I brought you 48,695,000 yen. What other payment could you possibly want?"

"A kiss from a tall, dark and extremely good looking man of course," Kisa smirked.

Takano blinked, "How about I give you three Kisses?"

"Ah ha ha ha, you know how to play. Onodera and Komamiura both balked at the idea when I said that to them."

"Well, at my former agency, they preferred agent to be open to other walks of life or bisexual because not every person you take down or turn into an asset will be straight. I don't care what you want just so long as you give me what I want. Information first, then I'll pay."

Kisa studied Takano again before sighing. "Sad as I am to say this, I don't know who the Scorpion is. He works through couriers. Everything is kept separate and none of them have ever met him either. What I do know is that when he exports his bombs he always uses to same forger to dummy up some documents that say what he's shipping is antiques or something."

"Who's the forger?"

"He's a college student, majoring in oil painting."

"Name?"

Kisa look down at that. "I'll tell you if you promise that he won't get hurt or killed."

"We already agreed to payment, now you want more?"

"You either say yes to my condition or you can leave here in a body bag and Onodera can have lost two partners in one day," Kisa answered.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep him safe."

"His name is Yukina Kou. He's twenty one. When he's not working at the bookstore called Marimo Books, he's attending class or working at his loft. Let me get you the details." Kisa turned and walked up to his file cabinets.

"Why do you care so much about him," Takano asked genuinely curious.

Kisa paused before answering, "I have an investment in him. I'd rather not have it get shot up or killed."

"Fair enough," replied Takano taking the file Kisa held out to him.

"Now, my payment," Kisa smiled.

"Close your eyes." Kisa obeyed. With that Takano reached into his pocket and pulled out three of the Kisses candies he had grabbed back at the office. He took Kisa hand and dropped them in.

Kisa opened his eyes at this. He licked his lips before bursting into laughter. "I really wish I could be angry about this but we did say three Kisses, we just didn't say what kind." Takano smiled and turned away at this.

"Takano san," Kisa called. Takano looked back. "Leave the money."

Takano smiled again before dropping the case by the door as he walked out.

* * *

When Takano came back into the bar he saw Onodera chatting with three of the patrons. All of whom were way to close for Takano's liking. He strode over to Onodera and grabbed his arm. "Sorry I have to borrow this guy, will you excuse us," he smiled at the patrons while squeezing Onodera's are a little too tightly and dragging him away.

"Takano san, what the hell?"

"You should be more careful who you talk to."

"You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Yah, sure, just like you can act like a little five year old out for revenge."

"What?"

"You set me up! You knew what Kisa really wanted and you wanted to get revenge on me for calling your ideas useless this morning." Onodera turned bright red at this as they exited the bar and neared their car.

"Nn...no I wasn't," he stuttered.

"Wow, you're a spy and you're that bad at lying! You know the aura around you has changed quite a bit but you couldn't lie then and you certainly can't now!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You said you loved me then you just disappeared and made me think you were just a figment of my imagination."

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about," Onodera cried.

"Maybe this will help you remember," and with that Takano pushed Ritsu onto the wall of the bar and crushed his lips to Onodera's. Shoving his tongue and tracing it over all the crevices in Onodera's mouth, committing them to memory for later. Onodera, meanwhile struggled to get out of Takano's firm grasp, but soft moans did escape from him.

When Takano finally broke away, both men were panting. Ritsu looked at Takano with an enraged but curious look before doing something really unexpected. He shoved Takano to the ground climbed on top of Takano and kissed him again! This time shoving his tongue into Takano mouth and reaching all the way back to Takano's throat and biting Takano's lips. Onodera's hand reached down to Takano's groin feeling up the already hardened head before breaking away. Takano was too stunned to even say anything as Ritsu cocked his head.

"Was your name ever Saga Masamune?" Takano could only nod while staring at Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled so sweetly and leaned back in. Takano could feel his excitement rising and lifted his head to meet Onodera's lips, just in time to feel a fist slam into the side of his head.

"Oww," Takano yelled grabbing his head as Onodera dismounted.

"Fuck you, you asshole! You played with my heart and now you come waltzing back into my life and expect me to fall for you all over again. You've got another thing coming," Onodera screamed pulling back his leg to strike at Takano.

"What, wait you were the one who just disappeared and left me! I was really in love with you and you kicked me and left!"

"You were not in love with me; you were just playing with my heart! When I asked you if you loved me, you laughed at me. You destroyed my heart," Onodera screamed.

"What, I laughed at you? I didn't laugh at you I was nervous and I thought 'why is he asking this after everything we've already done.' I genuinely loved you!"

"What?"

"So that's what it was? A misunderstanding? Well then I promise you, I will make you love me again! I will make you say it. I have never once forgotten you ever. I have loved you for ten years," Takano stood up as he delivered his ultimatum.

Ritsu just stared at him before turning tale and running to the car, starting it and driving away, leaving Takano to walk the twenty five miles back to Shade.

"_Oh geez,"_ thought Takano.

* * *

**And Ritsu finally knows the truth now. I made him be a little unexpected because I think that when he found out in the manga it should have gotten a little more physical. What do you think? Ideas and reviews are appreciated :-D Oh and the guy Kisa shot is that guy who hassled him in the first Kisa chapter. **


	4. Here Comes Trouble

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn't going to write for a few days but then I got some more reviews and another follow and I was so happy I had to say thank you to SaySaeri, Hiyokocchi, and Nekocandy4life. Also thank you to the guest reviews like Vanilla. I didn't do a guess I'll call it a from the past scene to start off this chapter. Do you guys prefer it like this or do you like past scene at the beginning of the chapter? Just want to know what you think.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"_Well, that could have gone better," _thought Masamune as he wiped away some blood that was trickling from the cut where Onodera punched him. "_Well, something else that's changed, he's a lot more violent now. I guess my first clue should have been that kick to my head ten years ago. Well he should turn back because he never asked me what I found out from Kisa or what was in the file. Wait, where is the file!"_ Takano frantically looked around to see where he might have dropped it. Then it hit him. "_That kiss! He used it to distract me! That means he wasn't feeling up my dick, he was getting the file from where it must have landed. Ah fuck, he's good. I played right into his hands!"_ Takano closed his eyes and took a deep breather before starting his long walk.

* * *

"_That fucking bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? Saying he'll make me fall in love with him again, that it was all a misunderstanding. Misunderstanding my ass! You don't laugh when someone asks you a serious question about love! God, I could kill him and probably be found with justifiable homicide!" _Onodera pulled the car over to the side of the road then to take a look at the file.

"_Name: Yukina Kou," read Onodera. "Age: Twenty- one, attends Tokyo University and is majoring in Oil Painting. Hmm, tough career to get into. Lives in a loft on Kamachi Avenue. Ooh, pricey, but no official address," _thought Onodera. "_Suspect to have forged… whoa those are some pretty high end and well documented paintings, and his forgeries past for the originals under some of the most keen eyes for artwork for three years. He's also forged documents to get past customs? And they were seriously only discovered to be forgeries after they were put under the laser and microscope. Damn why hasn't at least one intelligence agency turned him into an asset? He's a walking goldmine! So he's young, he's talented, and he has not been recognized for his own work yet. Wonder what he would do then if someone wanted some of his original work."_

Onodera picked up his cell phone and dialed the number for Sakurai Luka, a talented hacker and head of the tech ops division at Shade. "_Hello,"_ answered Luka over the phone.

"Hey Luka kun, listen I need everything about T University's past art exhibitions. In particular, when the oil paintings of one Yukina Kou were shown. Think you can tell me?"

"_Is the sky blue,"_ Luka scoffed. _"Hold on, this should only take a minute."_ Onodera smiled at this.

* * *

"And you're sure this exhibition was last weekend," Onodera asked as he pulled his car into a stall in the T University parking lot.

"_Yes, Ritchan. The exhibition was called 'The Sunrise of Spring." This guy, Yukina, had a painting there called 'Moonlight Wings'? What the hell kind of name is that? In fact all of the artwork there had really annoying, pleasant names. God this is why I like computers. There simple and to the point!"_

"Yah well, not everyone holds your affection," Onodera smirked as he climb into the back seat the put on the suit he had there. "Do you know what was in this painting? Remember my cover is an art dealer with a gallery, which means I've got to know what technique he used or something related to it."

"_Yah, that's something you'll have to ask someone else. I don't know anything. I'm sending you a picture of his painting now."_

Onodera looked at his phone when it buzzed, "Kay I got it. Wish me luck!"

"_Whatever!"_

Once Onodera stepped out of the car in his gray _Armani_ suit, he took a closer look at the photo. "_Well thank god my mom always dragged me to art studios when I was younger," _he thought. Yukina's painting contained techniques reminiscent of the English painter John William Waterhouse, whose work began in the 1870's and was known for working in the pre-Raphaelite style. _"Well, hopefully that's enough to make me sound somewhat competent," _he thought as he walked into the college.

Noticing some students hanging outside a lecture hall, Onodera walked up to them. "Hello, my name Hanada Miroku. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the art building that has the oil painting classes, or better yet where Yukina Kou is."

"Kou kun," one of the girls asked.

"Yes is he here today? You see I own a gallery and one of my clients fell in love with his 'Moonlight Wings,' painting and I was hoping to commission him," Onodera flashed his best host smile.

"Oh, Yukina had class earlier today and decided to go home instead of working on one of his projects," the same girl replied. "I can give you his cell and address if you want?"

"That would be fantastic, thank you."

"You know I'm a painter too. If things don't work out with Yukina, maybe you could take a look at some of my paintings," a young man with glasses offered.

Taking the card the girl handed to him, Onodera responded, "I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you for your time."

"_Kamachi Avenue isn't far from here I can just walk,"_ thought Onodera. He was soon on the street and took another look at the card with Yukina's address on it. _"1327 Kamachi Avenue, apartment 306. Oh and there it is,"_ looking to his right and spotting the building across the street. However, just as Onodera started crossing the street…

"Boom" there was a huge explosion. Onodera ducked for cover away from falling debris. There was so much screaming and crying and Onodera could already hear sirens on the way. But what really sunk his heart, was the entire third floor was the one and only floor that exploded.

* * *

**Okay I need opinions. Should I kill Yukina off with the explosion? Or should I have Yukina survive? I have ideas for both but I want your guys opinion before I proceed. I want to know so please review :-D Oh and the info I have about John William Waterhouse, I got off of Wikipedia so if I have something wrong and someone knows, please tell so I can fix it.**


	5. The Forger

** Okay I really was not going to write for a day or two, but then a certain someone added this story to their Favorite Stories List! ****HiguraSHi18990, you're the first one and you really made my day doing that so this is for you.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Takano had been walking for who knows how long when he finally saw his salvation. He quickly hailed the taxi that was driving past.

"Where you headed sir," the cab driver asked.

Takano was about to give the café's address when he remembered something. "_Kisa said Yukina works at a store called Marimo Books. It's 1600 hours on a Tuesday. Onodera probably went to his school to try and make contact. But the picture of Yukina in the file was early morning. I bet he has classes in the morning then works at the store the rest of the day!"_

"Could you please drive me to Marimo Books."

"Yah, sure, sure," responded the cabby as Takano sat back for the ride.

* * *

"_Wow, big book store, nice selection too,"_ thought Takano as he looked around the store. He had cozied up to one of the female customers who looked to be about in high school. As soon as he had mentioned Yukina, she had gone into full gaga mode telling Takano how Yukina worked the entire Shoujo department, and in her words, was the hottest thing on the planet. Sure enough, when Takano found the Shoujo section, there was Yukina swamped with many, many girls. He was flashing such a princely smile that Takano was sure that if he smiled anymore, sparkles would start flying.

Takano walked up to the group asking, "Hi I'm looking for a good manga to get my daughter. She's about six. I don't really understand any of this can you help me out?"

"Oh of course," Yukina grinned at Takano. "Follow me," he stated turning away while the rest of the group dissipated. "Is this for a special occasion or just because?"

"Well her birthday is coming up so I wanted to get her something she'd like," responded Takano. "My wife has been on my ass to not just rely on what she thinks our daughter would like."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place. Over here we have the manga for younger girls." They were finally getting closer to a more secluded area. "This one is a favorite of mine because it involves fairies, princes and princesses, and knights in shining armor! It's perfect for a little girl who wants to escape to her own fairy tale," Yukina turned holding out a brightly colored, pink manga.

"That looks perfect," noted Takano as they were finally out of the sight of any wandering eyes or cameras. "Oh just out of curiosity where would I escape too in order to find the Scorpion as well?"

Yukina almost dropped the manga he was holding, "Excuse me, I don't know what you're talking about." Yukina wildly looked around to find an escape but there was none.

"Oh I think you do. You're rapidly breathing, your pupils are dilated and you're sweating." Takano smiled his famous snake smile, the one that never seemed to reach his eyes.

"Look I don't want any trouble, and I don't know anything!"

"You're an art student who's majoring in Oil painting. You go to an excellent university where you are sure to have racked up a lot of debt, yet one of the girls who is in love with you has said that you live in an area where only wealthy business men live! Something about your finances doesn't add up. My bet is the money you've been paid for all of your forgeries."

Suddenly Yukina's eyes went cold. "And I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about. So unless you want me to drop kick your ass out of the store, I suggest you buy your gift for your daughter, leave me the hell alone, and get the fuck out of this establishment."

Takano smiled at this, "Well you're an obstinate one. But know this; the Scorpion has probably kept tabs on you ever since you started working for him. And while you may not have revealed anything to me, you still talked to me. Which means, he's either going to kill you or destroy you. Also, unless you give me what I want, the government can still tie you to the forgeries used to ship his bombs around the world! Do you know what that means?" Yukina who had gone pale shook his head. "It means that the government will hold you responsible for everything. You will be found as an accessory to terrorism and murder. Out of curiosity how long do you think you'll last in a government facility hanging by your thumbs?"

Yukina, who had been pale before, was now ghostly white, but his eyes were still cold and hard. "I haven't murdered anyone and I certainly am not a terrorist! You can't prove anything."

"Are you sure about that? I have a witness, how do you think I found you anyway," Takano smiled so sweetly knowing that this final turn of the screw would push Yukina. Yukina just stood there in stunned silence until his cell phone started ringing. With a shaking hand Yukina retrieved it from his pocket.

"Hello," he whispered then listened. When he started sinking to the floor, Takano caught him and set him down gently. "Thanks for telling me. Bye."

The look on Yukina's face was indescribable. Takano was deeply concerned, "_Damn, maybe I was a little too hard on hm. I mean from what Kisa told me, he's a talented forger. Definitely someone Shade should, no is, going to hire,"_ he thought.

"Are you alright," he asked Yukina.

"A friend of mine was going over to my apartment. He said s…s…someone blew it up, along with the rest of the floor," Yukina breathed in shock.

"Has anyone else besides me approached you?"

"Yah a guy came in the other day. Asked me questions, but I didn't tell him anything."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a little taller than me. Athletically built with gray eyes and platinum blond hair."

"Listen to me. You have to tell me everything you know or have ever heard of the Scorpion. In exchange my agency can offer you protection from him and anyone else who may want you dead. But you have to choose. Right now." Yukina looked up at this statement. "What's your chose going to be Yukina kun?"

* * *

"_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT," _Onodera raged inside his head as he smacked his fist repeatedly against a wall. "_He was our only fucking lead! Dammit, the Scorpion must have known we would close in on him and decided it would be more preferable to take him out instead of risking Yukina turning in on him,"_ thought Onodera as he stomped into Shade headquarters. Today had not been a good day. First with Seiji's death, which Onodera had yet to properly mourn, to finding his lost first love, to losing their one shot at finding the Scorpion, and Onodera still had to take a polygraph to prove he had nothing to do with Seiji's death! Onodera really felt like shooting the next person who pissed him off. Guess who next walked up to Onodera?

"Onodera, good to see you, did you have a nice drive," smiled Takano.

"Fuck off, you asshole!"

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to your partner and soon to be boyfriend," Takano sighed.

"Seriously, screw you, I've been dealing with cops asking why I was on Kamachi Avenue. Which by the way blew up! Do you understand what that means? It means that are one and only lead just died! Which also means that this mission is a complete failure before it's really even begun and Seiji died for nothing! And here you fucking are smiling and making ridiculous jokes about love! You know it's your fault Seiji's dead! If you hadn't shown up this morning at the café Seiji wouldn't have felt the need to leave early. It's your fucking fault! You bastard you killed him!"

Onodera took several deep breathes after screaming all of this. They were now at Onodera's and what was now Takano's, desks. Onodera flopped down in his chair, still taking deep breathes. The entire office had just heard him blow up at Takano and now it was so deathly quiet that you could hear things only dogs could hear.

Takano then cleared his throat, "Are you finally done PMSing or should I get you some tampons?" Onodera looked up at Takano and was about to scream again when Takano interrupted, "I'm not your mother so I guess I won't but when you're done you and Yukina kun," Takano stepped back to pat the twenty-one year old on the shoulder and reveal him to Onodera, "should really meet." With that Takano turned away and walked Yukina to an interview room, leaving Ritsu and the rest of the office personnel, in stunned silence.

* * *

"So you never met the Scorpion, never had any face to face time with anyone who had seen him," asked Takano. Ritsu had just walked into the interview room in time to hear this.

"No, I never met him. When he wanted me for a job he would text me. Every time he texted me it was from a different number. The only reason I knew it was him is because he'd end the text message with parentheses around a capital S. I would go to this church where there would be a file taped under the third pew with the info I needed for the forgeries," Yukina responded.

"Did you ever see anyone suspicious or unusual hanging around the church," Takano asked.

"No never."

"How many forgeries have you done for this guy?"

"Uhh, hmm, well there was, oh and that," mumbled Yukina as he did the math in his head. "Ahh, I've done about two hundred and thirteen for him."

"Two hundred and thirteen," Takano gasped.

"Yah, I started working for him when I was eighteen."

"The bombs you made forgeries for, we know there have been at least three that have gone off. Do you know how many he's actually shipped," Takano fired off.

"I made forgery documents for eleven." Both Onodera's and Takano's eyes widen at this. So far intelligence agencies had been able to stop the bombs before they got close enough to do damage to the embassies, but they had been working under some intel that said there was only seven of these bombs.

"How did he pay you," Onodera finally asked.

Yukina sighed, "It was a Swiss bank account."

"Do you have the number," asked Onodera.

"Yah it was, 7-7-2-4-6-0-0-3-1. He had me memorize it."

"Well that's enough for us to work with," Takano responded. "Listen, I talked to our boss. We would like you to become an asset of Shade."

"An asset?"

"Yes, we'll keep you safe and pay you for… giving us the forgeries we'll need on cases, or the advising you can provide at an artist as well as info you can provide about the other people you've done forgeries for. So half your work would be what you have done, and the other half would be consulting," smiled Takano.

"Wait, what?"

"I've seen your work," Onodera cut in. "Your last piece? 'Moonlight Wings' I found to be a compelling representation of Waterhouse's style. You're very talented. Working with us would allow you to use all of your skills and achieve the greatest potential possible. We can work with you to try and make your life as normal as possible. Ashiya Misaki from human resources can help get you settled. She's over there." Pointing to a mousy brunette woman with glasses.

Yukina nodded his head and stood up to shake Takano's hand. "Thanks for looking out for me on the way here," he quietly told Takano.

"I promised Kisa I'd keep you alive." Yukina cocked his head at this but then a look of recognition passed over his face as he nodded. He then walked out the door to Ashiya Misaki.

"What did you do on the way here," asked Onodera.

"The bomb at his place didn't kill him. When we left his work they came at us like roaches. I told him to keep his head down while I shot them and then stole us a car." Takano ever so casually responded like he was talking about last night's game.

Onodera nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was wildly inappropriate and cruel. Please forgive me," Onodera bowed his head.

"Oh are we at the needy phase of your PMS, because I can totally make you feel good."

"You just couldn't help yourself could you? You know what, forget what I said you fucking asshole!" With that Onodera turned crimson as he stormed out of the interview room while Takano burst into a healthy fit of laughter.

* * *

**Yukina is alive hooray. Thanks for giving me some feedback about it. I really like the responses :-D Okay I know Yukina seemed a little meek this chapter. I did try to butch him up a little but think about it. You've just been called a terrorist and murderer and told that your going to be killed. Then you find out your apartment has exploded. Do you really think you could handle all of that in about a five minute time frame? **

**Anywho, I'll just say this, the person who approached Yukina before is the one your probably thinking of. That's why I asked about the flashbacks I've done in previous chapters. Do you guys want to know about it? My plan was to kind of reveal what happened in the flashbacks, but if you don't like them I won't do it. So please tell me what you think. **


	6. Batter Up

**Okay so this chapter is a little different and long. I was going to keep moving towards the Scorpion, but then I decided I wanted to have Takano and Onodera bond. Also I know nothing about forgeries, so the bit about them in here I borrowed from Burn Notice season 1 episode False Flag. Next, I know next to nothing about fighting so I borrowed from Covert Affairs season 1 episode Walter's Walk. Thank you for the reviews and favorites I hope you all tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

"_He's my best friend! I'll betray my agency and my country, but I will not betray my best friend to you!" Seiji practically yelled into his encrypted cell phone. "Look he's like family to me, the only family I have left besides my sister and daughter!" Seiji was practically on the brink of tears. _

_ "I understand perfectly Komamiura kun. However, someone here doesn't share my patience," answered the suave voice on the phone. "Here, you can talk to her."_

_ "D..daddy," asked the incredibly timid voice of a four year old girl. _

_ "Kimiko," breathed Seiji. It had been three months since he had last spoken to his daughter, right after she had been kidnapped from his home and his wife murdered. He had not told anyone he was married or that he was a father. Seiji had thought it would be the best way to keep his family safe. Had he ever been wrong! It was less than two minutes after he had found his wife's body, that he had gotten the phone call that informed him his daughter would end up like his wife unless he became a double. A double agent for the Scorpion._

_ "Wh…when are you coming. I wanna go home. I don't like it here, these guys are really scary. AHH," she shouted at the phone seemed to have been ripped from her hand._

_ "Kimi, Kimiko! Kimiko," Seiji screamed._

_ "Oh Kimiko, Kimiko," mocked the voice on the phone. "You know I prefer to call her Kimi chan. She really is adorable. I look at her, and I see your hair and her mother's dark chocolate brown eyes right before the lights dimmed. What do you think that would be like for Kimi chan? Stabbing her up thirteen times, non-fatally, before shooting her in the chest in the sweet spot. The spot that ensures the victim won't die from the gunshot, but from choking on her own blood! With her crying out, 'Daddy, daddy, why didn't you come? Why didn't you save me? Daddy I'm scared!' I can just imagine it. Hmm, it's positively… euphoric."_

_ "Y… you…you wouldn't hurt a little girl," Seiji's voice quivered. He could practically hear the man's grin._

_ "Do you really want to find out," inquired the suave voice._

* * *

"_God damn that fucking Takano san!"_ Thought Ritsu, as he storm through his kitchen trying to find something to eat that wasn't a microwave dinner.

Not long after Yukina had been settled and the bank number given to Luka, so he could perform his magic, it was time for Onodera and Takano to go home. They had both gotten into the separate cars that Shade provided them when they reached their first problem of the night. Their parking spaces were directly across from one another. When they had pulled out of their spaces they had almost rear-ended one another. As Onodera's previous car had already blown up today, he knew that if damaged this new one, he'd be shit up a crick with the appropriations committee. So grumbling, he had pulled his car back in and had allowed Takano to pull out first.

Problem two occurred when they left the parking garage. They had both pulled out onto the same street and headed into the same direction! And because Onodera let Takano pull out first, it looked like Onodera was following Takano all the way to the parking garage, both apparently used. This had not escaped Takano san's notice.

"What? Realized that after a day like today, life is too short, and therefore have come to tell me you love me," Takano asked.

"Hell no! I just live around here," Onodera practically screamed, turning a deep crimson.

"Really? So do I. How long have you lived in the area?"

"About a year! Now leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm just going to my apartment," Takano smiled. They continued on until they reached a tall apartment complex.

"Well I'm home so you can go away," seethed Onodera.

"Oh for the love of… This is where I live, for crying out loud! Stop acting like being around me is like being sentence to death," Takano exasperatedly replied. Takano sighed as he pulled the doors open and walked inside and to his mail box, numbered 1201.

"_1201! That means he lives right next to me! Dammit, why can't I catch a break,"_ thought Ritsu as he hurried onto the elevator just before its doors closed. He was still busily trying to find his keys when he heard the elevator ding, and saw Takano walk off.

Takano stopped and smirked. "That was fast. Did you come to confess," Takano asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Besides this… this is where I live, and have lived for about a year," Onodera finished quietly. "_Why is my heart pounding so much? It's not like I even remotely like him! He broke me before and now he thinks he can just walk right back into my life? I don't think so! This is not love, it is so not love! I made a promise to An chan and I'm not breaking that promise!"_

With this in mind, Onodera quickly retrieved his keys from his bag and entered his apartment, before slamming his door. He had just leaned his he head against the door when he heard Takano say, "I love you and I will always love you. You can't escape that because I won't let you."

"_ARGH, you know what screw him! I'm going to just concentrate on work. Work, work, work, and that is it_," Onodera decided. It had taken Luka a matter of three minutes to look into the bank account number that Yukina had given them. Onodera decided it would be a good idea to look at the material related to it at home.

Luka had told Onodera and Takano that the bank manager in charge of the account was named Liam Au. Looking at the file, Onodera noted that the man was thirty six and born in Bern, Switzerland before moving to Zurich to work at Frankfurter Bankgesellschaft Ltd. The account, itself, was just a number so their only hope was to talk to this manager and convince him to give them a hand.

"_God, first Yukina, now this guy. We're probably going to go through a whole bunch of people just to get in the same area code as this guy," _Onodera thought. As he examined the file about Liam Au, he noted that there was not much there. If he and Takano were going to turn this guy they needed to pay him off or get something on him. "_Great, that means a trip to Switzerland. I'm going to need to brush up on my German and English." _

* * *

"We're going to need a two complete false flags if we want to meet this bank manager," Takano sighed to Yukina. They were in Yukina's new apartment. It was still upscale like his last one but it now had a top of the line security system with guards patrolling the lobby, entrance of the building and Yukina's front door. Yukina was lucky. Not all of his things were at his apartment when it exploded. His equipment that he used for his forgeries, along with some of his clothes, and furniture were at a warehouse he used to do his work for his… more illicit deals.

"False flag?" Yukina asked dumbfounded.

"Yah an ID package is known in the spy trade as a false flag," answered Onodera.

"Really? Ok well whatever, get your documents together and I'll make the packages," Yukina replied.

"Our documents," asked Takano.

"Yah, facts are a telltale sign of a good cover ID. It's harder to create history then it is to alter it, and the more truth to the deception, the easier it is to remember," answered Yukina as he sat down at his desk and turned on the computer.

"Hmm, you do know your stuff," smiled Onodera. "If you type in our names into the search engine, our documents will show. When you're done they'll be deleted. Should you ever need our info again, Luka can remotely reload our information."

"Okay. You know this is all information you could have given me over the phone. You must want something," inquired Yukina.

Takano stepped up to answer, "Yah, this bank manager we're hoping to talk too. We were wondering if you had ever met him. Do you know of anything we can use against him in order for him to give up Scorpion?"

"Actually, my second year at Tokyo University, some friends and I went backpacking through Europe. We stopped in Zurich and I met him once."

"Not much to go on, huh," asked Onodera.

"We'll figure something out," answered Takano.

"When do you need these packages by? A week or so," asked Yukina.

"Our flight is in two days, so by then," answered Takano.

"Two days!" Yukina screeched. "You do know I have classes, work, and I don't know, a life!"

"One the classes are lectures so you can ask one of your friends for their notes. Two you work at Marimo Books for minimum wage even though you don't need the money. And three, your life now belongs to Shade since we're the ones who are ensuring you keep breathing," Onodera shot back. "So get to it."

"What Onodera means is this is a time sensitive situation. You told us there were eleven bombs. So far three have gone off. The only way to ensure the other eight don't as well is to find the Scorpion and the bank manager might be our only chance. So… please?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," answered Yukina.

"Thank you," Takano replied while grabbing Onodera's arm and practically dragging him out of Yukina's place.

* * *

"What the hell Takano," Onodera raged when they were out of the apartment building.

"You know, that's what I want to ask you! You and I are partners but you won't trust me or anyone else for that matter! Yukina gave us the way to find the Scorpion and is now doing everything he can to help us!"

"He's only doing it to save his own ass."

"What is your problem? You weren't like this before."

"Yah, your right! Maybe if I had been, my best friend from childhood might still be alive." With that Onodera walked off in a huff.

"Best friend?" Takano looked after Onodera as he stormed to the car. Luckily this time Takano had made sure to grab the keys before Onodera walked off in a huff. Takano did not want a repeat of what happened after he met with Kisa. Takano sighed and walked up to car. "Look I don't know what happened back… ONODERA LOOK OUT!" Takano screamed because he noticed three guys armed with a baseball bat coming up behind Onodera. Onodera turned just in time to get the side of his head slammed into the car. "Oh shit! Onodera!" Takano ran the rest of the way up to Onodera to help him.

Onodera was disoriented as he staggered back to his feet while Takano got into the bullpen and tackled the biggest assailant. Onodera managed to take his stance, just in time to get hit in the gut. Onodera swung his right fist wildly and managed to hit one of the two assailants he was facing in the neck. That's when the final one started swinging the bat. He managed to clip Onodera in the ribcage. The next thing Onodera saw was a blur of sandy brown hair. Somehow Yukina had managed to grab the bat with lightning fast speed.

"Batter up," yelled Yukina as he swung the bat at the guy's head who had punched Onodera in the gut. The guy went down like a sack of potatoes. Onodera managed to get in a few good jabs against the guy who had hit him in the ribs before again getting slammed into the car. Meanwhile the guy Takano had taken on was already unconscious. Both he and Yukina turned and punched the last guy at the same time. Yukina looked around before saying, "Maybe you two had better come back inside." They could already hear the sirens from the cops. "Oh man, this is the second time this week the cops have had to come to my place."

* * *

"Ow," flinched Onodera as he touched and looked at his ribs in the bathroom mirror. It was clear that the guy with the bat had cracked two ribs and busted three others. Onodera sighed and pulled his shirt down. _"Dammit, what the hell was that! I have three black belts and I still needed help! What the fuck I should have been able to wipe the floor with those jackasses."_

"Knock, knock. You okay Onodera," asked Takano as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Ritsu curtly replied.

Takano nodded. The only sign that he had been in a fight was the cut he had on his face from when Onodera punched him the other day. "Yukina said that he heard from the cops. Apparently those three nimrods saw the car and thought they could steal it. That's why they had the bat to break the window and get in."

"So I got my ass kicked by three street punks? Well that just makes me feel so much better," Onodera sarcastically replied.

"Okay well there were three of them and they did have a bat that they weren't afraid of waving around." Seeing that Onodera wasn't buying it Takano switched tactics. "Ok stop being such an idiot." This caused Onodera to look up at Takano with a look that could kill. Takano sighed. "Yukina also said the cops aren't hanging around the car anymore so we can take it and head back to Shade. I want to show you something." Onodera paused for moment then nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"This is what you wanted to show me? The gym? Really? I've been to Shade's gym before," Onodera grumbled.

"Just shut up take your stance and punch the punching bag," Takano sighed. Both men had already changed to their work out clothes. Onodera gave Takano a look that seem to say 'really.' "Do it, now," commanded Takano.

Onodera sighed before doing as he was told. He punched the bag a few times before Takano stopped him.

"Stop, stop. Ok your stance is good, but when the bag swings away you do a lurch that leaves you open. When the bag swings away, you should weave. It will help get it into your muscles to quickly dodge oncoming punches."

"Like this," asked Onodera doing as instructed.

"Yah exactly," answered Takano. Onodera started smiling as he punched the bag. "Okay now turn around." Onodera again did as instructed. "I want you to push me." Onodera's eyes narrowed before taking a small step forward and pushing with all of his strength. Takano barely moved. Takano simply smiled, "Alright, get close so there's maybe only six inches between us."

Onodera stepped close and pushed again. This time Takano took several steps back. "Very good," Takano smiled before continuing. "You know you can learn good fighting technique in a class, but that's just what it is. A technique. In the real world, fights are very messy and are one up close and personal. Now your technique is excellent, you know I'm guessing two martial arts," Takano questioned.

"Three actually: Karate, Judo, and Kung Fu," Onodera answered.

"Whew," Takano whistled. "Well then let's take those skills to the next step." The next two hours the two men were grappling, wrestling and giving each other quite a few bruises. However, both were laughing the entire time. Finally near the end Onodera managed to flip Takano on the ground. "Ah ha, ha, ha, very good, very good," breathed Takano as Onodera offered his hand to pull Takano up.

"Thanks, I've never been able to do something like this. In the past, all I did was turn assets and only occasionally throw a punch."

"So you're pretty much a grifter," Takano replied.

"Yah thank you so mu…" suddenly Onodera's lips were covered by Takano's. When they finally broke apart Takano had such a look of kindness and love in his eyes, that they stopped the question that Onodera was about to ask, in the back of his throat.

Takano smiled, "Your welcome." It took Onodera a minute to regain his faculties and notice how close the two were to each other. He pushed Takano away and turned to walk out the door. However, as he neared the door Onodera turned around again.

"Thanks, Takano. I appreciate it. About what happened at the car… you were right I am a bit of… an asshole. I've said things to you these past few days that I shouldn't have. I've been this way for a while. But that doesn't mean I should act the way I have been. Please… be patient with me…" with that Onodera turned and fled out the door.

"I've waited ten years for you. I can wait however long it takes, for your feelings to catch up to my own," Takano smiled.

* * *

**Okay I really hope you liked this chapter and the idea I was trying to get across. Please tell me if you got it. Also, what did you think about the intro? Next chapter, the boys are off to Zurich. WOOT, WOOT! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh and before I forget, a grifter, is basically a con man.**


	7. Zurich

** The Swiss currency is called the Swiss Franc. Its abbreviation is CHF, and 1,500,000 CHF is about $1,575,000. **

** I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_"He's come to this bookstore every night for the past week and a half," thought Seiji. It had been two weeks since he had last talked to his daughter. He had told the Scorpion that Shade might have a lead about the Scorpion. Seiji had just made sure not to tell him who the lead was, or the fact the Seiji was trying to covertly figure out said lead to het to the Scorpion first and rescue his daughter. However, Kisa was being a dick and not waving a sign that said 'This is the lead on the Scorpion.' "Maybe I should just ask him and pay whatever he wants," Seiji continued thinking, "It might help if I go in and actually see what is so important in there to Kisa. But if he sees me, he might tell Ritsu and then somehow it will get back to Scorpion and then my daughter and I will die! On the other hand, if I stay like this, she'll die anyways. I have to save her!" _

_ With this in mind, Seiji exited his vehicle and ventured into Marimo Books. Kisa had gone into the Shoujo manga section and was paging through one of the mangas displayed. Seiji however noticed that Kisa kept peaking over the manga to look at the tall brunette hair male employee. Seiji discreetly pulled out his phone took a picture of the man then walked out. Luckily, he had stayed a many a night when Luka was running facial recognition software, so Seiji understood how it worked. As it started running he noticed some high school girls standing outside peering into the store looking at the employee he had just snapped a picture of. _

_ "Oh my god, Yukina is so amazing," one of the girls squealed._

_ "Really? So his name is Yukina," thought Seiji. It took Seiji a few minutes to hack into the Marimo Books mainframe and find the duty roster. "Yukina Kou, huh," sighed Seiji. He stopped the facial recognition software and type in Yukina's name to see what would pop up. However, as Seiji continued to look at the info about Yukina, he noted that the financial information did not add up for a guy working at a book store. That's when he saw Yukina was an art student. If Seiji couldn't get the information from Yukina then his daughter would die. With that in mind Seiji waited until Kisa had left. Then he went back in to talk to Yukina. He just failed to notice the car parked across the street, and the man with a telephoto lensed camera. _

* * *

"So our flight lands in an hour," sighed Takano to Onodera. "Was Luka able to find out anything else about Liam Au."

"Nothing of note, so it will pretty much be up to us to feel him out and approach him somehow."

"Well good thing we were able to acquire 1,500,000 CHF. If that doesn't work, we can just get creative," Takano smiled and leaned further back in his seat for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"God dammit we've been following him for eight hours! I'm beat," screeched Onodera. Their flight had land at 0600. They had arrived at the apartment Shade used for agents and assets at 0700 and started following Au at 0730. It had been truly unremarkable. Au had gone straight to work, had a few meetings with clientele, a few phone calls (which Onodera and Takano had tapped), and then gone straight home. "Come on let's just set up a camera on his place and then go back to the apartment. The cameral will alert us if he leaves," finished Onodera.

"It will take us twenty minutes to get from the apartment just to here. If we stay there it'll take even longer to catch up. If you're really tired, lean the seat back and sleep. I'll wake you up when it's my turn then and we can just do shifts," answered Takano.

Onodera sighed again and looked out the window at Liam Au's place. "The file gave no indication that he had a weakness we can use. Why not just make the approach now so we can be on our way?"

"You're a grifter, I think you know the answer to that."

"Hah, if we move to fast we could spook him or possibly even alert the Scorpion to what we're up too. I know, I know, I just hate waiting!"

"Hey, we have movement," pointed out Takano. The door to Liam Au's flat had just opened. Liam was walking out with a noticeably different suit then the one he came home with. The jacket was black, the dress shirt orange, the pants were an off black color, and he had a big gaudy chain around his neck.

"What the hell," Onodera inquired. Takano just rolled his eyes and started the car. They followed Au for about fifteen minutes before he stopped and pulled into a parking garage and then walked into the building adjacent to it. "Casino Zurich," read Onodera.

"Hmm, looks like we're going gambling," replied Takano.

* * *

"I think we have our way in," smiled Takano. It had taken them all of five minutes from watching Au play Craps, that when Au played, if he made a little he'd try to make more. He only had a few more Swiss Francs to use before he'd be broke. He had walked in with 10,000 CHF and was now down to 400 CHF.

"So I talked to one of the waitresses here. She said that he's a regular. But for the past couple of months he's been losing really badly. He has debts with the casino and on his home. Now we should approach him, I mean seriously, he just put the rest of his chips on snake eyes," Onodera motioned towards the table. "Snake eyes rarely comes up, but when it does it pays 30 to 1."

"Well they're rolling the dice, let's hope they don't get snake eyes," Takano responded. They watched as the dice were cast.

"Seven out," cried the dealer. Liam ran his hands through his hair and started walking away.

"Well someone's not very happy," Onodera smirked. "Let's go."

They followed Liam out into an alley. Just as they were about to call out Liam stopped as four men, one short and squatty and the other three huge and beefy, approached him.

"Please wait," Liam yelled in German, "I don't have it yet. I'm working on getting you the money; you just have to give me more time!" That's when two of the beefy guys grabbed his arms while the third big guy slammed his fist into Liam's gut. "Argh," he cried out.

"Your due date was two weeks ago. I gave you more time, and still I have not seen any of my money," the short guy responded in German.

"What are they saying," asked Takano. "I don't speak German."

"Use your imagination. One guy owes a lot of money to a guy who is apparently a loan shark," Onodera responded before calling out in German. "Hello, my friend and I are with this man."

Onodera was able to side step one of the guys, who let go of Liam's arm, just in time for the guy to slam his fist into the wall.

"God Fucking DAMMIT," he cried in German. Onodera then stepped in close and rammed his knee into the guy's stomach. The guy then went to try and push or maybe strangle Ritsu, but Ritsu bought his left arm up, crossed it over both of the guy's elbows, dragged his left arm down, and pulled his right hand to his shoulder then struck the man across the jawline with his elbow. Onodera and knocked him out.

"Hey you remembered one of the moves I taught you," Takano smiled speaking in Japanese.

Just as the remaining two muscle men were about to go after Onodera and Ritsu, the short guy stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait. Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're Liam's friends, and we just want to help him out of a bad situation," Onodera responded in German. "Can we please use English? My friend doesn't understand German," Onodera motioned to Takano.

"Wait, I've never seen you in my life," Liam screeched.

"Of course you have Liam," smiled Onodera. "Now look, our friend owes you money, yes? How much does he owe?"

"He owes 200,000 CHF, with a vig 230,000 CHF." It was lucky that Takano and Onodera had brought the briefcase with the 1.5 million CHF with them to the casino. Takano opened the case and quickly forked over the money. "There now, Liam you have some good friends. However, if I ever see your face again though I'll smash your kneecaps." With that the loan shark and his two henchmen left after picking up there friend.

"Who are you," asked Liam after they left.

"Who else do you owe," asked Takano.

"Just the casino," Liam responded. "Again, who are you?"

"We're your new best friends," Onodera answered. "We want you to tell us everything you know about the Scorpion."

"Scorpion? I don't know any Scorpion," Liam frightenly breathed.

"Account number 7-7-2-4-6-0-0-3-1," sighed Takano.

Liam paled as he glanced at both Onodera and Takano before saying, "Please, if he finds out I talked to anyone, he'll kill me."

"We can protect you," answered Onodera.

"No you can't he's…"

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in," cut in Onodera as he took several steps towards Liam. "We just paid off your debt. We are going to pay off all your other debts. As of this moment, we own you. So you can either do what we say, or we'll find you a nice hole that can be your own personal little hell. Believe me when I say, that no story you spin or how you beg will ever be able to get you out of that hole. All we want is the Scorpion, after that you can go back to whatever the hell it was you were doing," Onodera finished in a whisper. For a couple of minutes, you could hear a pin drop. That's when both Takano and Onodera knew that they had him.

"_Wow and we thought we would have to be here a while,"_ thought Takano.

Liam shakily took a breath before answering, "Okay. I never met him, the Scorpion I mean. I've only ever dealt with his number two guy."

"And who is that," asked Takano.

"His name is Shin. Shin Haitani."

**Ok, sorry if this seemed a little rushed. I'm trying to get this moving because it's all coming together now. We're at the half way point. So please tell me what you think.**

**Ahh, MOMO1222, you made me so happy by adding me to your favorites. Thank you so much! **

**Also thank you SAYSAERI, you gave me a great idea for the ending :-D **

**To the GUEST who reviewed: first thank you so much for reviewing, second I italicize the flashbacks I do at the beginning of chapters or whatever a character is thinking. I wanted to show a little of the history about Seiji to help explain what happened. The phone call was from three weeks before the car bomb. This flashback is from four days before the bombing. So maybe Seiji's dead, maybe he isn't ;-D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You all make me so happy when you do. :-D**


	8. Memory

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's a little different then my usual set up, it's mostly in flashbacks, but I think it works. Please review and tell me what you all think. Let me know if you like it or you know, hate it, please :-D **

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Onodera stared down at the amber liquid in his glass. It had been three weeks since he and Takano san had returned from Zurich and just two weeks since he had started coming to this club. That's when Onodera started remembering the conversion he, Takano san, and Luka had, had.

* * *

_"Haitani Shin, age twenty-nine by the way, well I did find some news about him," Luka smiled. "He comes from a well to do family. They apparently made their fortune via the stock market. It seems they invested in a bunch of software companies. Haitani Shin, himself, attended Tokyo University and double majored in Law and Business. He then went to Oxford University where he majored in Chemistry. It seems while he was there he got into some trouble."_

_ "What kind of trouble," asked Takano._

_ "Apparently it was similar to Liam Au's trouble, as well as getting involved with heroin. However, not long after he got arrested it seems it all went away. Thanks to a mysterious benefactor," Luka sighed._

_ "You mean the ever illusive Scorpion helped him out," Onodera asked._

_ "I should say so. He was out of the police station in twenty minutes," Luka answered._

_ "Couldn't it have been his family that got him off," Takano asked._

_ "I don't think so. He didn't call his folks for them to get a lawyer. Nor was there a movement of funds from his family's account. However, there was a movement of funds into his account from this mysterious benefactor. I haven't been able to get any information about who or what bank did the transfer."_

_ "Well he himself is technically a lawyer, so he could have represented himself," replied Onodera._

_ "Could be, but anyways after that incident he started traveling the world. He went to Israel, Lebanon, Syria, Saudi Arabia, across Northern Africa, and Russia. He always traveled with a companion who was in his forties. We believe that this companion is the Scorpion."_

_ "It fits. The Scorpion has always been just beyond the reach of pretty much everyone. It makes since that the reason would be because he uses someone else to do the meetings and deals. Someone who has business skills and is smart enough to out talk the authorities," Onodera said._

_ "When he's in Japan, he hangs out at the club called Dracaena. Nice place, he usually orders a bottle of Dom. He goes after both skirts and shorts."_

_ "Does he go after any certain type," asked Takano. _

_ "Well yah, he seems to be attracted to busty gals with attitude and guys like Onodera," answered Luka._

_ "What," asked Onodera._

_ "You're exactly his type. You can get access to his computer and phone," replied Luka._

_ "What," repeated Onodera._

_ "You're going to have to sleep with him."_

_ "What," Onodera inquired._

* * *

Onodera sighed and took a swig of his scotch looking around the club. That's when he noticed the target arrive. Haitani was sporting his signature grin with a model on each arm.

"I guess target has arrived," Onodera sighed as he started heading towards the private room Haitani had disappeared into. Onodera began to think about what happened a few hours after that particular conversation.

* * *

"_I can't believe this," screamed Onodera to Takano. They had both arrived home at the same time. However, just as Onodera was about to enter his apartment, Takano had latched onto Onodera's arm and dragged him into his. Takano had then offered a six pack of beer. Onodera snatched it away from Takano and drank down two in under a minute and had started working on his third when he started screaming. Takano, meanwhile, had grabbed another beer from his fridge. "Seriously, I never have slept with anyone and I don't want to start now!"_

_ "What about me?"_

_ "Oh whatever! I've never had sex for a job!"_

_ "Alright, first, it's okay to be worried, but remember I've got your back and it will be a cold day in hell before I let anything happen to you. Second, all you have to do is get yourself invited back to his place to have a private drink. Then you just have to put the sedative into his drink and wait for him to pass out before you plant the bugs. Finally…"_

_ "Yah, finally, I've got to some type of pick up artist!" Onodera finished his third beer and started his fourth, already he was becoming tipsy. _

_ "That's not exactly what I was going to say," sighed Takano. He made his way towards Onodera with a small smile. "The key to getting picked up is knowing you're the most irresistible thing in the world." Takano smiled as he ran his hand along Onodera's cheek. Onodera unintentionally sighed and leaned into the touch. "The key is to look at someone and make them believe you're their only one." Takano pressed his forehead against Onodera's forehead and breathing in Onodera's scent. "To smile and make that person think that he's seeing the whole world."_

_ This caused Onodera's mouth to quirk into a small smile as he opened his eyes and looked into Takano's amber ones. "Yah, just like that," Takano breathed before covering Onodera's sweet lips with his own. It was a simple and sweet kiss at first but then Takano started deepening it. _

_ It wasn't long before both men were panting. Both Onodera and Takano sank to the floor where Takano started running his hand under Onodera's shirt and up his firm stomach. _

_ That's when they broke their kiss and Takano started kissing Onodera's neck. "W…wait Takano san."_

_ Takano broke away from Onodera's neck and looked deep into Onodera's olive eyes. "Are you stupid," Takano asked before descending again onto Onodera's lips again and thrusting his tongue in to explore all the regions in Onodera's mouth. He completely unbuttoned Onodera's shirt and started tweaking Onodera's nipples before removing his right hand to use his mouth instead. He bit into Onodera's nipple causing Onodera to moan loudly. Onodera didn't even realize his belt buckle was already undone and the zipper of his pants down. _

_ Takano crash his groin into Onodera's causing both men to groan simultaneously. Takano thrust his hands into Onodera's pants earning loud moans from Onodera as he grasped Onodera's clothed member. _

_ "Hmm, please," moaned Onodera._

_ "Ha, ha, what was that," smirked Takano._

* * *

"I've seen you here for a couple of weeks," smiled Haitani to Onodera. "You usually drink at the bar."

"Yah, well that was before I found out you have better alcohol," smile Onodera.

"Ha, ha I'll drink to that. I'm Shin. Haitani Shin." Onodera smiled as he raised his glass with a smile and drank. This caused Haitani to smile and drink as well.

* * *

_Takano and Onodera had moved to Takano's bedroom and now were completely naked. Takano had just started sucking Onodera off. Takano licked the underside of Onodera's member before deep throating Onodera. That's when Takano started humming causing the vibration to rattle through Onodera's member and his vision to go white with ecstasy._

_ Just as Onodera started coming back down to earth he felt the first finger enter his hole, thrusting in and out._

* * *

"Really that's hilarious," laughed Haitani. Onodera simply smiled and drank again. An old grifter trick he had learned when he was in England was to smile, raise his glass and drink whenever his targeted smiled. This would cause his target to drink the alcohol. It would help program the target's head to associate a warm pleasant feeling whenever he or she looked at Onodera.

"It's true, it's true," Onodera answered.

"I've got to tell you Ritchan, you are fascinating," admired Haitani. "Why don't you and I get another drink, or… we could get a drink at my place."

* * *

_When Takano's member plunged into Onodera's hole, it took him only two seconds for Takano to find Onodera sweet spot causing Onodera to scream in pleasure. Takano started pounding into that spot with all his might. Onodera started reaching down to grasp his member to make himself come again. However, when Takano saw this, he swatted Onodera's hands away. "Not yet," panted Takano. Grasping Onodera's member and pumping it himself, he synchronized his pumping with his thrusting. _

_ Onodera could feel himself about to come. Takano could sense Onodera about to come. He quickly put his thumb over Onodera's slit. Onodera moaned, "Oh please, let me…"_

_ "Not yet," groaned Takano. It only took a few more thrusts for both Onodera and Takano to climax. Both screamed in euphoria. Onodera was too weak to even squirm away as Takano collapsed onto Onodera. _

* * *

_ "_Well this is my home," smiled Haitani as he led Onodera into his living room.

"It's nice, must be expensive though," commented Onodera.

"Well the best things in life are expensive. Why don't I grab those drinks I was talking about?"

"I'd like that," smiled Onodera. As Haitani walked away, Onodera pulled out the syringe with the sedative he had, had tape to his forearm. That's when Onodera noticed something on the bureau. There were files there, which perked Onodera's interest. If there was information about the Scorpion there, he might not need to follow through on this gambit.

As Onodera started paging through the files, he noticed that several of them contained information about purchasing products the Scorpion used for his bombs. However, the real gem was when he found the hand written diagram about the construction of the bomb. Written, in Haitani's hand, Onodera knew this because he had seen Haitani pay and sign with a credit card at the club.

"He's the Scorpion," Onodera breathed.

"Well," voice called behind Onodera, "I wish you hadn't found that." As Onodera started turning around, something wacked him hard along the side of his head, causing him to crash to the floor. The last thing Onodera saw was a satisfied smug smile.

* * *

**This is the first lemon I've ever written. What do you think? **

**Big thanks to SAYSAERI, DEATHNOTELOVER235, MOMO1222, NEKOCANDY4LIFE, HIYOKOCCHI, ****and HIGURASHI18990 for your suggestions and your help. Especially to SAYSAERI and HIGURASHI18990. So Thank You :-DDDDD**

**Please Review.**


	9. What The Hell

**So here is the next chapter, and we are nearing the end of the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :-D Please review!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know where Onodera is," Takano practically screamed at Luka and the rest of the support team.

"I don't know, one second he was at the club the next his cell phone GPS disappeared," Luka cried.

"We have got to find him," Takano cried.

"I know I'm working on it. He wouldn't just shut off his phone during an operation like this! Maybe he approached Haitani already to try and find out who the Scorpion is," Luka offered.

"We've just got to find him. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

When Onodera woke up, he was blindfolded and had duct tape over his mouth. Upon further investigation, he realized that he was naked, and had rope binding his wrists and arms behind his back, as well as, crisscrossing over his chest and abdomen, constricting his ribs to prevent adequate breathing. He also realized he was wearing some type of leather underwear.

It had an exposed back so that it left his ass hanging out. It constricted, not only around his waist, but his dick. It made his member stay fully erect. Oh, and another kick to the balls that Onodera realized, was that every time he shifted his body, the rope would dig in and swing him around. He was hanging by the ribs, in some unknown room, with a blindfold on, and tape over his mouth.

"Oh you're finally awake," a voice called. A hand caressed Onodera's cheek even as Onodera tried to flinch away. "You know, I thought about just killing you but then I thought, no, no, no you're far too adorable to kill. So I thought why don't I just play with you. Then, when I'm tired of you, I'll kill you. I hope you don't mind this." There was a flick of the finger on the underwear. "It's kind of one of my kinks, sadomasochism. This device is one of my favorites; it's called a chastity belt, it's got a lock here and I'm the only one with the key. I thought we could have a good time."

Suddenly the hand grabbed Onodera's chin. "You know who I am right? I'm the Scorpion. Do you know why I chose that name? It was because of an Egyptian parable called The Scorpion and the Turtle. You see one day there was a scorpion trying to cross a river, so he asked a turtle nearby to help him cross. The turtle asked 'how do I know you won't sting me as we cross.' The scorpion replied 'why would I do that, if I sting you as we cross, we'll both die.' So the turtle started crossing the river with the scorpion on his back. However, halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the turtle. When the turtle asked 'why, you've doomed us both,' the scorpion replied, 'it's in my nature.'" Onodera's gut was punched hard then. "Ritchan, it's in my nature to get bored and just want to help set the world on fire. I want to watch it burn."

Haitani grabbed Onodera's chin again. Onodera could smell a strange scent wafting into his nose. When it was removed a few minutes later, Onodera's heart started racing, and the burning sensation from the ropes began to spread throughout his body. Onodera could feel his member hardening, but unable to come because of the chastity belt, as he started panting.

"Oh, you're really feeling it." Onodera could hear the smirk that crossed Haitani's face as he felt something cold, pinching his nipples. Suddenly there was a yank on his nipples causing Onodera to cry out. He began to squirm which only caused him to sway more and spread more heat throughout his body. "Oh, you and I are going to have fun."

* * *

As he looked out at the warehouse he cleaned his 9 millimeter one last time. This was it. It was his only chance to rescue the one he cared for. He took a deep breath before sneaking forward and planting a block of C4 at the warehouse. He then moved around the building to plant more blocks of C4. He didn't want the people inside to have any idea what the hell was going on. All the timers were set for five minutes to go off consecutively. "_It's almost show time,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Ahhhh," came Onodera's muffled scream as the electrical shocks entered his nipples and hole. Haitani had spread some type of cream on his nipples and in his hole then put some suction cup like things onto his nipple and a vibrator in his hole before flipping all of the devices on. Apparently the cream sent out shocks whenever vibration were run through it.

"Oh I bet you feel so good. I could just eat you," Haitani's voice smoothly whispered into Onodera's ear before biting hard on the side of Onodera's neck. Onodera could feel the blood starting to run down his back from the bite. "Hmm, I love that color." Haitani licked away the blood, practically drinking it up. "Let's see if we can make more."

Onodera heard the whistle just before the whip came crashing down on his lower back. "Ahhhh," Onodera's muffled scream cried out, just before the whip crashed down again. More blood started to drip down onto Onodera's ass. His heart continued thundering in his chest from the aphrodisiac, but the belt would not let him come.

The whip hit Onodera a few more times before Haitani started laughing loud and hard. "Ah ha, ha, ha, this is perfect. You know I want to just get to the main event." With that, Onodera could hear the unzipping of a zipper before something hard was thrust into him. Both men groaned as Haitani started getting into a rhythm.

"Oh yah, you feel so good around me," Haitani breathed into Onodera's ear before biting it and then ripped the tape off of Onodera's mouth and yanked Onodera's hair back, before thrusting his tongue deep into Onodera's mouth. Onodera groaned, he couldn't even think straight anymore. He didn't know how long he had been there or how long he had been hanging there. Everything hurt. When suddenly, BOOM! "What the hell was that," yelled Haitani.

There was a creaking sound before a new voice answered, "Sir, someone set off a charge at the entrance." Suddenly there was another explosion and then another.

"Shit! Move everyone to converge on the spots of the explosions," yelled Haitani just as another explosion went off. "Sweet heart, you and I are going to have to continue this later." Haitani removed himself from Onodera before slapping him on his sore ass. Onodera heard the squeak of the door as it closed.

"_Ahh, I've got to get out here,"_ Onodera thought. _"This might be my only shot."_ Onodera squirmed as hard as he could to try and get out of the restraints, but the more he struggled the tighter they seem to become. There were more explosions as he struggled. Then, Onodera heard the door creak again.

"Ritsu," a familiar, shocked voice cried.

"Seiji," Ritsu questioned.

"Oh wow, that is more of you than I've ever wanted to see," cried Seiji as another bomb went off. As Seiji came forward and started cutting away the restraints Onodera questioned him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Not a lot of time to explain," sighed Seiji as he removed the last of the rope and Onodera landed unsteadily on his feet. "Whoa, whoa, steady. FYI I am not touching that," Seiji said as he pointed to the chastity belt. He handed Onodera the knife he had used to cut the rope before venturing over to the door to peak out.

"Where are we," asked Onodera as he started cutting the leather of the chastity belt.

"Warehouse district. Have you heard or seen anyone else while you've been here?"

"No," replied Onodera as he removed the last of the leather.

"Seriously that is more of you then I've ever wanted to see," sighed Seiji as he removed the long coat he was wearing and handed it to Onodera. "Here you can use my spare weapon." Seiji handed Onodera his .45. "I've got to find her."

"Find who?"

"Nothing, let's go," motioned Seiji. Onodera limped over. "I've got my car parked in that direction," Seiji pointed. "There should be a small door over there that you can get out of. Head to the car and I'll be there in a minute with someone else too."

"Who?"

Seiji bit his lip before answering. "My daughter. He took my daughter, Kimiko, I've got to find her."

"Your daughter? Wait, since when do you have a daughter?"

"We don't have time for this! Let's go!" Seiji moved out of the room and went the opposite direction he had pointed to for Onodera. Onodera moved the way that was pointed out. He limped around until he found the door that Seiji had mentioned. There were tables covered with papers.

Just as he was about to exit the building, Onodera turned back and looked back at the papers on the tables. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned back and paged through the papers. They seemed to be plans for another bombing. Onodera's eyes widen when he saw the target.

"_He's planning on blowing up the Imperial Palace," _thought Onodera.

* * *

**Oh snap, shit's about to go down. I hope you all liked it. If Haitani seemed like he was bat shit insane, that is because he is. I have been wondering if I should just kill Kimiko or not, what do you guys think? Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing :-D**

**Thank you to NEKOCANDY4LIFE, HIYOKOCCHI, SAYSAERI, and HIGURASHI18990 for all your support and reviews :-DD**


	10. The Take Down

**Here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all like it. We've only got a one more chapter after this and then it's the FINALE. AHHHH :-DDD Thank you to every one who has review, favorited, or just followed this story. I can't tell you what it means to me. :-DDD Thank you all again :-D Spy game continues.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_"Ahh, Onodera. I'm going to head back first, can I have the keys?" Seiji asked._

_Onodera quickly forked them over before turning back to Masamune. "Listen Takano san I've been in the field and have followed the book. It helps to protect the people you are in charge of and allows for…"_

_"It's bureaucratic nonsense that does not allow for breathing room and is impractical and anyone who believes otherwise is an idiot." Takano interrupted as Seiji exited the café._

_"You don't understand! It works. If you can't work…"_

_BOOM! Suddenly there were shards of glass flying everywhere. A wall of heat slammed Onodera and Takano further into the booth disorienting both of them. Onodera was the first to recover._

_"Oh no! Seiji no," he breathed._

_Masamune looked up. Where the Mercedes had been there was simply a flaming car with a blacken and charred corpse in the driver's seat._

* * *

Seiji and Ritsu finally made it to Ritsu's apartment after about an hour and a half of driving. They drove for so long to ensure that no one followed them. Seiji had been unable to find Kimiko at the warehouse. He kept looking sadly at a picture of his family in his wallet.

Ritsu meanwhile was still furious about one not knowing Seiji had a family, two that he didn't tell Ritsu he was going to 'die,' and three just because of everything else that had happened to him as of late. The only reason he and Seiji were able to get into his apartment was because he had given a spare key to Seiji in case of an emergency. He didn't have his key because he couldn't find his clothes as he exited the warehouse.

As they entered Ritsu's apartment, Ritsu made a beeline for the bathroom to take care of his injuries. Seiji meanwhile, went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down on Ritsu's sofa. As he did he thought about the conversation he and Onodera had just had in the car.

* * *

_"You know if you weren't going to tell me you had a family, you should have at least told Shade so they could put into effect their contingency plan," Onodera screamed at Seiji when he finally decided to speak to Seiji._

_ "Do you even know what Shade's contingency plan is," Seiji asked looking over at Ritsu to see him furiously shaking his head. "There contingency plan is to remove operatives with families from the field to desk work! I couldn't do that!"_

_ "Why not? There are many field operatives that have made the jump to desk work. You just liked the thrill!"_

_ "No… I assure you it wasn't that."_

_ "Then what was it?"_

_ Seiji took a deep breath before answering, "Field operatives make twice as much as desk jockeys."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Field operative make twice as much as the desk workers. I couldn't afford to take a pay cut."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "My wife has… had Huntington's Disease. When we married it was starting to get worse and the medication she was taking for it… her body stopped tolerating it. The only way we could afford the new treatment was if I stayed a field operative. When we had Kimiko, there was a 50/50 shot she too would have Huntington's Disease. You know the mandate though. If a field operative starts a family, he or she must leave the work or take a desk. So… I hid the fact that I was married." _

_ "Okay, I understand that but why fake your death and how?"_

_ "Who drove the Mercedes to the café," asked Seiji._

_ "That's easy, I… you did."_

_ "We always met at that café in the morning. I knew that no one would doubt my death if I 'died' when I was with you. So the night before I parked a rental behind the café and I stole a body that was about my height and weight from the morgue and put it into the Mercedes. I knew I would need you to forget that I drove so I slipped the keys into your pocket as you were sitting down. When I walked out of the café, I knew you would be distracted by Takano san and wouldn't see me move the body into the driver's seat and walk away."_

_ "Why did you do it?"_

_ "Somehow, Haitani figure out about my family and killed my wife and took my daughter. He turned me into a double agent. But… I couldn't, I couldn't betray you or Shade so I decided to 'die,' and try to track him down myself so I could find Kimiko."_

_ "What makes you so sure she's still alive?"_

_ "Because she is! She has to be," Seiji finished quietly. _

* * *

Seiji was brought back to reality when Ritsu walked back into the living room fully clothed while there was someone banging on the door. Ritsu went to answer it.

"Ritsu, thank god," the man from the café said as he embraced Ritsu.

"I'm fine Takano san," Ritsu answered.

"Fine! You've been missing for two days!" That's when Takano san looked up and noticed Seiji. His face blanched. "You're suppose to be dead?"

"Sorry to disappoint you. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Komamiura Seiji."

"He's the least of our problems," Onodera motioned towards Seiji. As he did this, the bandage around his wrist was exposed. Takano noticed this and grabbed Ritsu's arms to fully expose the bandage there. He then grabbed Ritsu's other arm and saw the other bandage.

"What happened," Takano asked dangerously quiet.

"Nothing important. Listen when I was leaving the warehouse I noticed some files. I went through them and found out there's a bomb set to blow up the Imperial Palace."

"Who is? The Scorpion," asked Takano.

"Haitani is the Scorpion," answered Ritsu.

"When," asked Seiji.

"You said I've been missing for two days," Onodera looked to Takano who nodded. "Then he's planning on doing it tomorrow at 1500 hours. We have to stop him before then."

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I've got to find my daughter," Seiji said quietly. Onodera simply nodded as Takano looked at both of them.

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain on the way," Ritsu answered Takano.

"On the way to where," inquired Takano.

"To Shade, you're driving me. We have to let Shade know about Haitani's plan," Ritsu replied walking out of his apartment. Takano glanced back at Seiji one last time before following Ritsu.

* * *

"When I find Haitani I'm going to kill him for what he did to you," Takano swore. He and Ritsu had just finished talking to their department head, Isaka san, when Onodera regaled them both with what had transpired in the last 48 hours.

"You can't do that," hissed Onodera.

"He hurt you; he should not be allowed to get away with that!"

"I will take him on; you need to find the bomb."

"You? He managed to take you once! Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"I am," Onodera replied firmly. "He took me by surprise once, he won't again. You worked in Afghanistan. You had to deal with IEDs there. You're our best chance at finding the bomb and disarming it. Let me worry about Haitani. Please trust me."

"Ritsu."

"Please Takano san." Takano san's face had a look of pure pain on it.

Takano looked deep into Onodera's eyes before replying. "Promise me this: promise me you'll come back to me. Promise me that no matter what it is, if things get bad you'll call me for help. Promise me that you won't disappear again," he finished quietly.

Onodera nodded, "I promise." Takano pressed a gentle kiss to Onodera's lips then.

* * *

"Any sign of Haitani, Luka," asked Onodera into his earwig.

"I've got nothing, and it's still two hours until Geronimo. Are you sure the file said today," asked Luka.

"I'm positive! Takano san are you having any luck finding the bomb," Onodera asked.

"None, the first, third, and fourth units did a sweep of the grounds while the second and fifths units swept the palace, but they didn't find anything," Takano answered through the ear piece. "We've got to think smarter about this. Haitani places bomb in places where it will ensure maximum destruction or coverage of the bombing. What place would ensure the bomb has the maximum effect?"

"The ball room," offered Luka.

"No, that was the first place we checked. Got to tell you the emperor and his family were not happy about it."

"What about the near the entrance of the grounds? It would certainly be noticeable," Luka asked.

"Again we swept through there, nothing."

"What about the boiler room," asked Onodera.

"The boiler room," asked Takano.

"Yah, there are pipes that lead from that room all over the palace," Onodera answered.

"Which would give the fire a path to follow and ensure the entire palace would be destroyed," Takano finished. "I'll head down now."

"I'll sweep the basement to see if Haitani is down there."

"Go get him, boys," Luka smirked.

* * *

"Kay, I've found the boiler room. I'm going to enter now," Takano told Luka. Takano cautiously opened the door before entering it quickly and sweeping around the room with his gun. "Area clear. I'll start sweeping for the bomb. Oh, there it is. It's a big," Takano said to Luka.

"Stand by, bomb squad is twenty minutes out," Luka answered.

"I'm going to see if I can get a better look at the circuits," Takano told Luka.

"Be careful," Luka cautioned. "I'll let Onodera know."

* * *

"Onodera, Takano san found the bomb he's looking into it now."

"Can't talk now," whispered Onodera.

"Why?"

"I found Haitani, and he brought friends. They're talking now."

"I believe I said 490,700,000 yen not 98,190,000 yen," Haitani said.

"I don't remember that, what you get is what you get," one of the two men answered.

"Either, you transfer the rest of the funds to this account," Haitani produced a piece of paper with an account number on it. "Or I'll blow all of us sky high. I mean after all, I still have the trigger," Haitani smiled as he produced a small black box.

"You wouldn't, you'll kill us all!"

"Oh you'd be surprised what I would do. I would rather die than be cheated. Wire the funds and you'll live otherwise," Haitani started lowering his thumb to the button.

"Wait, wait, wait," with that the man pulled out his cell phone and told the person on the other end to do as Haitani said. With that Haitani pulled out his own phone to observe the transfer.

"Alright I believe that concludes our business," smiled Haitani as put his phone away and pulled out his gun. He then shot both men in front of him. "Aww, today's been a great day! Don't you agree Ritchan." Haitani turned to the area Onodera was hiding with a smile on his face.

"You're going to kill hundreds of thousands, why," Onodera asked stepping out.

"Why not?" With that Haitani charged at Onodera after tossing the gun to the side. Onodera sidestepped Haitani just in time to knee Haitani in the gut.

Haitani hooked his arm around Onodera's waist and dug his fingers into the wounds from the whip. "Oww," Onodera screamed. Haitani punched Onodera in the jaw then. Onodera stumbled back a few steps back. Onodera then tackled Haitani to the ground and hit him on the side of the head several times before Haitani manage to roll over on top of Onodera and returned the favor.

Onodera managed to put his arm around Haitani's neck and dragged Haitani's head down while jerking his head up and striking his head against Haitani's. Haitani rolled over grasping his head. Onodera quickly got up pulled his right leg back and struck Haitani in the ribs repeatedly. Haitani spun his body, sweeping his legs so that Onodera's gave out from under him. Ritsu landed hard on his back, while Haitani rolled over and struck Onodera hard in the gut, causing Onodera to feel blood come into the back of his throat. Onodera wrapped his arm around Haitani's neck again and bashed his head into the floor three times.

* * *

"That's the last of the wires. I've deactivated the bomb," Takano sighed to Luka.

"That's good. You've better go help Onodera, he found Haitani!"

"I'm on my way! Relay me their position."

* * *

Onodera dodge the pipe Haitani was swinging. He sidestepped Haitani again and kicked Haitani in the knee, causing him to take a knee. Onodera then put Haitani in a choke hold. "Argh," strangled out Haitani. Haitani started grasping at Onodera's arms before latching onto them and standing up with Onodera still on his back. Haitani backed up hard into the wall behind him and Onodera. This momentarily stunned Onodera and before he knew it, Haitani swung Onodera over his head and onto the floor, before grabbing Onodera's neck and squeezing.

Onodera started to see black spots as he wacked at Haitani's arms. He turned his head ever so slightly; just enough to see the gun Haitani had tossed to the side. Onodera extended his arm towards it, trying to grab it. Onodera's fingertips could just barely reach the grip. Onodera reached even more until he had the gun in his hand and swung it as hard as he could at Haitani's head. Haitani instantly let go allowing Onodera to roll over to the side and gasp for breath. He quickly stood up and brought the gun crashing down against Haitani's head. Haitani's body went slack as he slumped on the floor.

"Onodera," called Takano as he ran towards him.

Onodera dropped the gun and stumbled over towards Takano. "Haitani's down for the count," Onodera gasped.

"Here sit down," Takano set Onodera by the wall opposite of Haitani. "The second squad will be down here momentarily."

"Good, good," Onodera sighed as he leaned his head forward against Takano's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fi…. TAKANO LOOK OUT," shouted Onodera as he noticed Haitani regain consciousness and grab the gun. With that Onodera pushed Takano out of the way as the shots rang out.

"NOOOO," screamed Takano.

"Hands in the air," a man in a black commando suit cried out as two dozen men in similar outfits surrounded Haitani.

"GET AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," screamed Takano as he tried to suppress the bleeding in Onodera's chest and abdomen. "ONODERA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME, REMEMBER? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME. STAY WITH ME! RITSU!"

The last thing Onodera remembered seeing was Takano's frantic face just as everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think? So, now I've got two characters' fates up in the air :-D Kimiko, Seiji's daughter and now Ritsu (evil grin). Tell me what you guys think. Review Please.**

**HiguraSHi18990: thank you so much for the idea! I was trying to think of ways for Onodera to get shot and your idea was just so perfect :-DDD Thank you!**

**Mizookie: Thank you so much for the favorite :-D I don't think I've ever actually seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith. But I'm so glad you enjoy the story as is. I did borrow from Covert Affairs and Burn Notice, so if you like this you should check out those shows. **

**Hiyokocchi: Oh I hope Takano's reaction was satisfying. And yes Seiji is alive. When I was starting this story I was just going to kill him off, but when I read yours and SAYSAERI's comments about him, they first made me laugh really hard because first chapter I "killed" him and An Kohinata, and no one seemed to care I killed her off. But then I thought more about your comments and decided, yah he should live. So he's alive because of you and SAYSAERI :-D**

**Imaginativequeen101: Sorry, Kimiko is still up in the air to die, or not die :-( But I hoped you like the chapter :-D**

**SaySaeri: You are one of the two reasons Seiji is alive. Your very first review is what made me laugh, and then stop and think. Thank you for following this from the beginning. Well what did you think about Onodera, himself, avenging his body? I hope you liked it :-D Thank you again for everything :-DDD **


	11. Questions

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :-DDD Please review it!**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_Takano woke up with a start and looked around him. His eyes fell upon the peacefully sleeping brunette. "He looks so sweet when he's asleep," thought Takano. Takano reached his hand out to brush a few strands of hair that had fallen into Onodera's face behind his ear. Takano then continued to gently stroke the side of Onodera's face. "I was afraid last night was all just a dream," thought Takano as he remembered their night of passionate love making. _

_ Takano started to think back to the last time he and Onodera were like this. It was in Zurich. Takano had come into Onodera's room late at night to grab the laptop when he had stopped to observe the slumbering Onodera. Takano remembered how he had stoked Onodera's face just as he was now. He remembered how he had started to smile when Onodera spoke in his sleep, "Mmmm… Saga…Sempai." Takano had stopped his stroking then and just stared at Onodera for a good long while._

_ "I wish you would only think of me, dream only of the present me. I love the present you not the you of the past. Love the present me, please say you love me," Takano had thought then. _

_ But as Takano looked at Onodera right then and now, he could only think about how lucky he was to have met his soul mate again. Even if his soul mate was not ready to see him as such, Takano knew he could wait. _

_As he continued to stroke Onodera face he noticed that Ritsu's lips were moving in his sleep, "Mmmm… Takano… san." Takano could feel his eyes widening and watering at this. _

* * *

Seiji stared at the last building by the docks. It had been purchased by a shell corporation of Haitani's. If Kimiko wasn't there, Seiji didn't have any idea of where else to look. Suddenly, a door flew open. Seiji quickly ducked down out of view. A man had just walked out to take a smoke break. As Seiji looked closer he noticed that the man was packing in the small of his back.

Seiji sighed as he took out his black brief case and opened it. Inside was his sniper rifle with a silencer. He quickly put it together and got into a proper stance to shoot. As he peered down the barrel of the gun, Seiji wondered who the smoking man was. Did he have a family? Did he lie to them to protect them? Did he lie to his friends about them? Did he have a little girl he desperately wanted to see again?

Seiji steadied his breathing and focused on his heartbeat. Good snipers always shoot in between heart beats. Some even take medication to slow the heart even more to allow for more time to shoot.

"Babump…Babump…," Seiji's heart pounded. He took one more breath. "Babump…Babump…Babump.. BANG," went the gun. The smoking man was no more. Seiji quickly took apart the gun. He snuck forward stealthily. He reasoned that most employees try to catch smoke breaks away from their bosses and the entrances of buildings. So the way the smoking man had come out of was likely the back entrance or back exit of the building.

When he reached the smoking man's body he started to search it, checking for a map, or walkie-talkie, or something that would tell him where Kimiko was. However that's when Seiji looked at the smoking man's face. He couldn't have been older then fifteen. Seiji knew that most spies started young but this was his first time seeing one dead. "_Do I really want Kimiko to end up like that if she follows me into my profession? Did I really do what was best for my family when I stayed on as a spy? Would Sango still be alive if I had quit as a spy," _Seiji pondered as he stared at the dead man's face before standing up and entering the building.

* * *

The building itself was unremarkable. It seemed to be a storage facility with a few extra rooms to spare, any number of which Kimiko could be hidden in. Seiji pulled out his .45 as he silently closed the door and walked further into the facility. As he glanced around he noticed a small camera pointed at a door. "_Why would they be monitoring that door when all the others don't have something like that,"_ he wondered. He could feel hope bubbling up inside of him but he quickly squashed it down. It could just as easily be that there was valuable merchandise there.

Seiji looked around and saw a small rock by where he had just entered. He rushed back and grabbed it. He then ventured forward, took his stance and hurled the rock with all his strength at the camera. It broke with a resounding, "CRACK!"

Seiji ran to the door and got inside just as he started to hear loud ominous footsteps running towards the area. When Seiji turned around, the room was floor to ceiling paintings and artwork and valuables that were easily in the millions of US currency. He noticed two doors though, at the far wall. He ran forward and grabbed a small Monet that would fit into his bag. He knew that if the guards checked inside the room, the missing painting would keep them busy for a while. He then ran to the two doors and tried both handles. One was locked the other wasn't. He poked his head inside the unlocked room and saw that it was completely empty.

He removed his lock picking set from his bag and set to opening the door. When that was done he looked inside. Seiji saw tables, chair, and… table cloths on the tables. There was no sign of Kimiko.

"Kimiko," he whispered loudly, "Kimiko please answer me!" Still, there was no response. "No. No, please, no, not her too! Not Momo chan too," Seiji sobbed. It took him several minutes to calm down. It was official, his daughter, his little baby was gone forever.

* * *

"And I'm telling you, I'm not talking," Haitani quirked a smile. He and the department head of Onodera's and Takano's division, Isaka Ryuichiro, had been duking it out over the information about who Haitani had been dealing weapons to. Isaka san wanted it, and Haitani wasn't going to give it up.

"You do realize you're going to go to prison for the rest of your life," Isaka injected as much venom into his voice as he could.

"Are you really sure about that? We've been talking for hours with no real progress, and the information about my capture is sure to have gone vertical now. So why don't you go and take a break," Haitani smiled.

"What do you mean?" Haitani just continued to smile until another voice came in through the intercom into the interrogation room.

"Isaka Sama, there is someone who needs to speak with you right away," came the voice of Isaka's secretary Asahina. Isaka narrowed his eyes at Haitani before he walked out. Haitani opened and closed his hand to say goodbye.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," Isaka shouted at Asahina as the rounded the corner to get into Isaka's office.

"Sir this truly couldn't wait," Asahina responded.

"What could possibly not wait," Isaka roared again.

"A visit from family," came the smooth voice of Shade's agency director, Isaka Takashiro. Isaka whirled around in surprised to face his father. "We need to talk, son."

* * *

The heart monitor was steadily beeping away. Onodera had been in surgery for five hours. The bullets had been imbedded about three millimeters from his heart and near the center of his lower back. Just a few minutes ago, Onodera had flat lined. The doctors said his body went into shock from the surgery but they were able to get it started again. Takano noted how pale Onodera looked right then and there.

"You know it helps if you talk to him," a nurse who had just finished checking Onodera's vitals, said.

"Can he hear me," Takano asked.

"The truth is we don't really know. But I like to think so." With that the nurse left the room.

Takano turned back and looked at the hand he had been holding since Onodera had left surgery. Takano sighed, "Hey Onodera, it's me… guy you knew ten years ago and are now partnered with. Uh, trying to talk with you… actually I'm always trying to talk with you. I just never know what to say or ask. It was the same ten years ago. We talked about books and fighting techniques… but that would just amount to shop talk because our cover is that we're manga editors, and we actually have to know our stuff in a fight. God this is awkward. Ah ha, ha, ha. Guess that's what you get when you try to have a conversation by yourself." Takano looked over at Onodera face with a small smile on his lips.

"I've been thinking more about the past recently. Wondering what I should say to you about it. We really should talk about it. You know you told me you loved me every day back then. Now it's kind of reversed isn't it? Funny how things… change…I feel so much now compared to back then." Takano bit his bottom lip then.

"No, I guess you would know. I never talked about it actually. My father was a surgeon and my mother was a lawyer so we were very well off financially. But every day they would scream and shout at one another. It was like their arguments took precedent over everything else, took precedent over me. I remember when we were together, my class's sensei told us our parents had to come with us to this meeting about their child's future. My parents didn't come. My mom just wrote a note saying I could pick… pretty much whatever the hell I wanted. If any of the senseis noticed how crappy it was, they kept it to themselves. I was just a robot to program how to do stuff, to them, I really can't even remember any of their names. And then… I met you." Takano smiled as he returned his gaze to Onodera's hand.

"My greatest teacher, the one person whose name I do remember." Takano closed his eyes. "You were my single greatest teacher… you taught me so much in such a short period of time. You taught me how to laugh, how to cry. You taught me its ok to be angry or happy. You taught how to feel when I was completely apathetic. You taught me what real loss is and all the pain that goes with it. But I could only learn that after you had taught me what… what unconditional love is, and all the joys that go with it. You taught me how to love when not even my parents could. You taught me so many huge lessons."

Takano could feel his throat clench. "You know, after you disappeared, I searched for you, but I couldn't find you. But even then you gave me strength. One day when I was coming home from school after looking for you, there were some men at my house. They kidnapped me for ransom. When they got the money… they… hurt me pretty bad because I had seen their faces. They left me for dead and all I could think was 'Am I really going to die without ever seeing you again?' The thought of seeing you again… gave me the strength to hold on… long enough to be found."

"Even now that we've found each other again, you have been teaching me. Teaching me to cherish and treasure all the little things, the things I couldn't appreciate from when we were together. Like when you would talk about books with me that you hated but you knew I loved, asking me to be patient with you and giving me that hope, or when you said my name as you slept. All of those things… I wouldn't have treasured when I was a bratty kid," Takano sniffed. "You know, you were right before when we were first going out… I was just playing. But then… but then everything … everything you did… you did for me simply because you loved me and didn't want anything in return. You unconditionally loved me simply for me… you made me fall in love with you. I screwed us up though by my one mistake. I… I should… I should have told you every minute of every day we were together… from the moment I realized it… I should have told you I love you! I love you so much Ritsu. So, so, so very much! So I will wait for however long it takes for you to regain your trust in me, I will say I love however many times it takes for you to love me again!" With that Takano broke down and cried.

He desperately held that hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could. Before standing and kissing Ritsu on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally lips. When he had calmed down, he sat back down and pressed Onodera's hand to his lips and simply prayed that Onodera would wake up.

* * *

"Sir, visiting hours are over now," a nurse said to Takano a few hours later.

"Alright, uh, just let me say goodbye." The nurse nodded before walking out. Takano turned back to Onodera, "You know I haven't cried like that since we broke up, ha. I'll be back to…" Takano stopped talking when he saw the flickering eyelashes. "Come on Onodera, come on." Suddenly, olive green eyes opened wide and looked around before landing on Takano.

"Sir it's time for you to…"

"Get a doctor, he woke up," Takano interrupted. The nurse quickly rushed off to do just that.

* * *

Seiji had finally stopped crying and stood up. He took a deep breath and turned around. As he was about to open the door though, he heard sniffling. He turned around in time to see one of the table cloths move ever so slightly. "Kimiko," he called softly. "Momo chan, are you there." He gently pulled up the table cloth and there in the corner, was a crying little girl.

"Dd…daddy," came a soft, scared little voice.

"I'm right here Kimiko," Seiji soothingly replied. Kimiko looked up and when she saw her daddy she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could. Seiji, in turn, wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth like he had done when she was a baby. "Shh, it's ok baby, I'm here. Daddy's got you, daddy's got you everything is gonna be ok."

Kimiko looked up with tears brimming in her eyes. "Where's mommy?"

Seiji could only bit his lip and shake his head as he engulfed Kimiko in a bear hug.

* * *

The nurse walked out of Onodera's room and nodded to Takano to let him know it was ok to enter. He quickly stood and stretched before going in.

"We'll be weaning you off the morphine in time, but for now you should be ok and get some rest. Do you have any questions," the doctor asked.

Onodera simply stared at the sheets before answering, "More of a statement actually."

"Oh and what is that," the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Onodera took a deep breath before looking up. "I can't feel my legs."

* * *

**Hi, sorry its been a few days. I've been moving into my dorm. I decided Seiji's wife's name would be Sango. I'll tell you this about the last chapter, I had it written out in my head before I even figured out what I was going to do for the first chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion of this story. Oh so sad. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. You guys rock so much! :-DDD Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Mizookie: No Onodera is not dead. But I am so happy you loved the last chapter :-DDD**

**HiguraSHi18990: Oh you don't know how much of a help you have been! Thank you so much for everything. I haven't decided on a sequel mostly because I haven't thought of a good plot for a sequel. I hope this chapter was good, I wanted to show how everyone is moving on towards the finish. I hope all the switching of points of view and situation was good and didn't mess to badly with the flow of the story :-DDDDD You totally rock!**

**SaySaeri: Yes Kimiko's alive! I decided I wouldn't be as mean as to kill off a four year old. Guess what! Next chapter comes your question from chapter 6. I hope you like it! The ending shouldn't be what you expect :-DDD**


	12. Answers

**Ahhh its the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read this story, followed, favorited, or reviewed it. It has been so much fun writing it and seeing the feed back :-DDDDDDDD So here's the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review it. PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Takano paced outside Onodera's room as the doctor gave Onodera the results of the MRI and x-rays. Now he really wished that the black ops squad had put a bullet in Haitani's head. His only hope for Onodera was that the loss feeling in Onodera's legs was an after effect of the morphine. Takano sat down on a chair and folded his hands. He leaned his head against them and just prayed. "_Well at least Onodera will have the consolation of Haitani going to prison for the rest of his life, small as that may be,"_ Takano reassured himself.

* * *

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS SIR! AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ONODERA, TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE INJURED OR KILLED BY HIS BOMBS," Luka screamed, slamming his hands down on Isaka san's desk.

"Luka I understand your frustration, but it's in the best interest of everything," Isaka sighed while rubbing his temples.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR MISGUIDED POLITICS! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE TO TAKE ANOTHER BREATH. YOU MARK MY WORDS; THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" With that final sentiment, Luka stormed out of Isaka san's office. Isaka closed his eyes and just felt like crying.

* * *

"Takano san, you can go in now," the doctor told Takano nodded his head before standing and entering the room. Onodera was just lying there sullenly looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Onodera," Takano called quietly. Onodera didn't even turn his head. "Do you want to talk about what they said? Or…"

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down," Onodera cut in matter-of-factly. "Apparently there was severe compression on my spinal cord from the bullet and surgery. Doctor said, 'don't give up hope, there's a chance that when the compression and stress lessen you will regain the ability to walk.' What a load of bullshit." Onodera didn't even remove his eyes to look at Takano as he said this.

"Onodera… I'm so… so sorry."

"You know I don't love you." Takano gave Onodera a look of surprise. "I don't even like you. I respect what you're capable of yes, but I don't like you."

"Ritsu, I love you."

"Do you know what happened to my first partner?" Takano shook his head. "Her name was Kohinata An, I knew her since we were three-years-old. She was my best friend and she was my first partner when I joined Shade. We did everything together. She even knew about you ten years ago." Onodera's lips quirked at the memory before they turned to a dower expression again.

"When we were in high school, there was this importer and money man whose son went to school with us. I was assigned to get close to the son. His father bank rolled for terrorist and mercenaries. Haaa, the day we broke up, was the day we were assigned to take him down. It was at a boathouse where he kept his yacht and guns. We went in with a black ops team and a few other agents of Shade. He had his mercenaries waiting for us. There was a gun fight, but we managed to overpower them. One of the other agents order me and An to sweep the outside of the building and make sure no one got away. So she and I walked out. She took the North side and I took the South side where all of the vehicles were parked. I couldn't even see straight. I was just so heartbroken that I just leaned against a truck and started crying…" Onodera took a deep breath and turned his head away from Takano to look out the window.

"When An chan came back she found me there. She tried to comfort me and reassure me. I stood up to get a hug from her and cry into her shoulder. I still remember her voice saying, 'shh, Ritchan it ok. Everything will get better. It hurts now but it will be ok, I promise you.' She was still comforting me when she suddenly screamed, 'LOOK OUT,' and pushed me to the ground to pull out her gun. The assailant fired just seconds before she did. She hit him in the shoulder blade, he hit her in the middle of her forehead. I grabbed the gun she dropped and finished the guy off. I still remember screaming at her to be alright and to wake up. Please be ok, no you can't die. An agent had to pull me away from her body. It was my fault. I was so distracted by what happened with us that I didn't sweep the building. If I had… if I had An would still be alive. It was… it was all mmy fault." Onodera broke into tears then.

"I went to say goodbye to her body in the morgue and I… I promised her I would never fall in love again. I would never be distracted like that again. I'd never get burned again and be so negligent as to get someone else killed. I swore that to her!"

"Ritsu, it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault! And now I've broken that promise by caring about you. Guess what! I got burned again! But at least this time no one had to pay for my mistake."

"Ritsu I…"

"Get out," Onodera whispered.

"What," Takano breathed.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME THE FUCK BACKED," Onodera screamed as loudly as he could. Takano just looked at him stunned for a minute before nodding his head and quietly exiting the room.

* * *

Takano just prayed Onodera need time to cool off as he walked back into Shade. "Ahh, Takano san I need you to come with me," Isaka Ryuichiro called. Takano nodded and followed Isaka san into the interrogation room that held Haitani. Takano had to fight down the rage that started bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to murder the son of a bitch.

Isaka san sighed. "Haitani san, I am so sorry that we retained you against your will. You are free to go as soon as you talk to the director." With that Isaka walked out of the room leaving the door open and was followed closely by Takano.

When they reached Isaka san's office Takano exploded, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HE'S JUST FREE TO GO! THAT MONSTER IS FREE TO WALK OUT OF HERE WITH NOT SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH? YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"I understand your confusion Takano san but it is in our best interests that Haitani san go free."

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Isaka sighed before delving into the conversation he had had with his father, the director of Shade, just the night before.

* * *

_"He needs to be set free,"_ _Isaka Takashiro sighed._

_ "Why the fuck should he," Isaka san roared. "Do you even know how many people this man has hurt or killed? Onodera, one of my best agents, might not even be able to continue working!"_

_ "Do you know why he was arrested in England when he was in college?" Takashiro asked with an arched brow. Isaka just shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't because I sealed those records."_

_ "What," breathed Isaka._

_ "He made a pipe bomb. Just one, and manage to destroy an entire apartment complex with just one of those. Usually it takes several to do the damage he did with just one. Yes he was arrested, but I and my colleagues saw his potential. He has three degrees and is exceptionally smart. He got himself out of jail in twenty minutes! We sent an agent to him as he was walking out of the building to make our pitch. He could keep making weapons and we would give him the resources and training he needed to be even better. He just had to tell us who he was dealing with and give us a favor when we asked and deal with some people we asked him too. I personally wired the money within the hour."_

_ "He was just a kid," Isaka responded flabbergasted. _

_ "I know that's why we sent an agent to be his handler. His name was Hotaru Shuusei. He was in his forties and gave Haitani an air of legitimacy. Course everyone thought that he was the Scorpion and just spoke through Haitani."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Well Haitani, got tired of taking orders. He murdered Hotaru san and used the training and funds that we had given him to drop off the map. That's why he can't be arrested. Can you imagine what the media would do with a story like this? The Japanese government funded a terrorist and ensure the death of possibly thousands of people. It would be a huge egg on the face of this agency. He needs to go free."_

_ "We can't just let him walk out of here."_

_ "That's not what I'm saying at all. We'll flip him and give him a new handler and more money. The handler should be someone who won't blindly trust him and will make sure he doesn't go off the rails again." Takashiro gave a look to his son that said Isaka better get with the program now._

_ "You really think people will just accept this?"_

_ "No of course not, but we'll worry about that later, but really it will be your problem."_

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Takano looked horrified at Isaka san.

"I'm not any happier with this situation than you," Isaka clenched his fists. "But we don't have any choice. I need someone who will never trust him. I need that someone to be his handler. You are all I've got. Think of it this way, if he does anything out of line with what we need you can shoot him!" Takano just stared at Isaka before turning on his heel and walking out of Isaka san's office.

* * *

Takano leaned against the wall and closed his eyes trying to fight away his anger. He heard footsteps approaching as he took a deep breath.

"Hey buddy," came a suave, cool voice. Takano opened his eyes to stared at the man he hated more than anything. Haitani just smiled as he started speaking again, "You and I get to work together, doesn't that sound like fun? You tell Onodera I said hi and that I hope he gets real better soon. I'll send him a fruit basket." With that Haitani walked away laughing. Takano couldn't see this though. No all he saw was a blinding white hot rage.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you all again so much for everything. Thank you for sticking with this. I don't know if I'll make a sequel. I didn't originally plan to make one but a certain someone has been encouraging me, I looking at you HiguraSHi18990. I do have an idea but I've got to think about it. If their is a sequel Haitani will not be the bad guy to take down. I hate that when in books, movies and tv shows they do that because I don't know it feels kind of cheap. I will post a note to this story if and when I make a sequel.**

**Thank you all again so much! :-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_._


	13. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Remember this story? Well I've sort of got if together in my head so this is to let you know that there will be a sequel called The Game Continues. I hope everyone that enjoyed the previous story will read this one. Look for the first chapter soon :-D**


End file.
